When Chemicals React
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: When Neji's ANBU squad gets attacked and Sakura has to help him recover, Enimes will reserface and love will bloom. but someones after Sakura..and is watching from the shadows. Watch the Chemicals React! NejixSaku, KibaxHina ShikaXIno, and naruXsasu.
1. His Eyes

Angel: Welp..my first ever NejixSakura fanfic.-starts crying- I'm so proud of myself!

Sakura: -pats her back- it's okay Angel-chan!

Neji: Why is she cring? It's not that big of a deal.

Notice: I do not own Naruto, cuz if I did...Neji would be married to me. ( Neji: I would not!) Plus I'm putting in a NaruxHina in here! . Gotta love them.

Chapter One

**His Eyes**

Sakura stared down at the injured bodies of Rock Lee and Tenten. Their last mission was a sucess, or so she heard, but it had come with dire consiquinces. Resulting in a pissed off Tsunade. Tenten was a healthy and chiper as always and Lee was sitting up and tring to convince her he was alright.

" You're lieing. It's my job to heal what is bad, so stay still." Sakura snapped, pushing him back onto the bed. Her hair was in a long braid down her white coated back, stray strands falling in her face.

" Ugh.." Tenten whined. " I can't belive Neji couldn't be in the same room as us."

Sakura smiled weakly. " uhh..I heard he was in worse shape than ya'll...Tsunade told me to go see her in his room after I'm done with you two."

Lee sighed and sat up after Sakura healed his wounds. " well...we didn't get to see how bad it was...some other ANBU cadets came in and took him away."

Tenten gasped. " That's not good!"

Sakura gave them a reassuring smile. " He'll be fine! Tsunade is the top dog here!"

Lee nodded grimmly. " I hope you're right."

The pink -haired girl walked out and hung her head. ' _I hope so to Lee.'_

The room was in the emergency ward. The sign said 'Critical Condition! Stay out!'. And Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata all sat in the waiting area next to the room.

Hinata saw Sakura first and ran over. " Have you see him yet?"

" Not yet...I'm about to though." Sakura replied with a sigh. " Dear God...I hate the guy and I'm scared to see what happened to him."

Hinata hugged the girl, but Sakura pushed her off. " I'm the one who should be giving you comfort."

The shy girl laughed nervously. " I know..."

Sakura bowed to Hiashi and Hanabi, then knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" Came Tsunade's tired voice.

" Dr. Haruno." Sakura replied, clearing her throat. The door opened and a very tired looking Tsunade gave Sakura a look of pure relif.

" Thank God! He refuses to let me heal him"

Hiashi stood up. " What?"

Hinata put a hand on her fathers arm. " I'm sure Sakura can do it...right Sakura?'

Sakura forced a small smile, then walked into the door. " Stay outside please."

She shut the door and Tsunade led her to the bed in the middle of the room. Her hands were shaking and she kept her eyes closed tightly.

" Look at him Sakura..." Tsunade whispered.

Sakura opened her eyes and stummbled forward with a gasp. " Oh My God!"

Neji looked terriable. None of the large gaping wounds were cleaned or healed, bones were out of place and his headband lay on the table. Making his forhead bare. He was tossing slightly, and she knew he had to be in pain.

" Who did this?" Sakura hissed, placeing a hand on Neji's broken wrist.

Tsunade hung her head. " I have no idea. Whoever it was left him for dead."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. " Get out. I'll heal him. No one is to come in. Not even Hinata and her father."

The Hokage nodded and walked out the door. She could hear Tsunade calming down a fumming Hiashi at hearing her orders.

Sakura took in a deep breath and took Neji's hand. " Neji-sama?"

No reply.

" Neji-sama, I need you to try and squeeze my hand, can you do that?" Her voice dropped to a smooth, comforting sound. His fingers curled around her palm in a weak squeeze. Sakura smiled.

" Good, now I need to heal you will you let me?" She didn't get a squeeze. " Squeeze if yes, don't if no."

No.

Sakura let out a sigh. " Neji, please your family is out there. You're freinds have no idea how bad you're injured. They want to see you again."

She let silence drif over them to where all that could be heard was the monitors. And she knew why no one could heal him. He could stop thier Chakra flow. Smart man.

" Please let me heal you. Do you know who I am? squeeze if yes..."

No.

" It's me..Sakura. The pink-haired girl who hates your guts." He squeezed her hand. " can I heal you?" He squeezed even harder. She almost laughed. " okay...hold still."

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura put both hands out in front of her and let out her light green Chakra. She let it flow over his wounds, repairing torn ligiments, broken bones, torn and mutilated flesh. Cursing, she stoped. There was fluid in his lungs! Her eyes narrowed as she sent out a stronger wave of energy to drain out the unwanted liquid.

She was rewarded with a strong gasp for air from the Hyuuga.

" Very good, very good." She muttered, both to him and herself.

In a flash, his hand grabbed her wrist making her squeak out loud. His long, pale fingers stroked her arm and his eyes slowly opened into white slits.

Sakura felt the air from her lungs freeze as his eyes opened all the way and stared at her. His hand was wram on her wrist and his eyes made the warmth spread.

" Sa-ku-ra?" He croaked. She nodded. " Yes Neji-sama...it's me. You're better."

The corners of his lips turned up slightly in a small smile. " Thank you Sakura."

He slowly let go of her hand and she walked out of the room heart racing.

She was greeted by alot of eager faces.

" Well? Well? You've been in there for four hours." Tenten hissed.

Sakura smiled and placed a hand over her racing heart. " H-he's fine."

Tsunade gave her a worried look.

Hinata grabbed her arm. " Are you alright?"

" H-his eyes..." She ran a hand through her hair." He said my name...He smiled."

Everyone echanged looks, and she answered thier wandering question.

" you may all see him tomorow."

TBC

Angel: Drama at the begining. Wow. Well? Did you like?


	2. Out of His Element

Angel: Whoo! Chapter 2! I'm hoping it's good...

Chapter 2

**Out of His Element**

It felt odd.

Just hearing her talk made his stomach flip and his body heat up. He was acttually nervous. The great, stotic Neji Hyuuga was shaking(inwardly, mind you). She was to come in for his final check-up today, then he was free to go. A new mission would be all prepared and orginized for him and it would all go back to the way it had been...right?

It sure didn't feel like it.

Her voice was still echoing in his head. The way she brought him out of the darkness and talked to him as if he really was counsious. Even though he wasn't.

It was the way she convinced him that he really was needed, if not by her...then his freinds. He doubted she even knew how old he was let alone his name. But she probally knew at least a little. His medical records were here and she was a doctor.

But he didn't get it. When he heard her tell him who she was, his heart had skipped. And before he knew it, he was agreeing to her healing him. Even though he wanted the darkness.

And no to mention seeing those beautiful green eyes most envied of her.

The dound of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts and the clicking of snadles made him turn his head slightly.

There she was. White coat to her black boots, pink hair in a braid down her back, and a clipboard in the crook of her arm.

" Good afternoon hyuuga-sama." She bowed.

He nodded. " Likewise Haruno-san."

She hesitated before walking forward and checking his temp. Vital signs, the works. " Feeling better?"

" Very much." He was a terriable small-talker.

Her eyes scaned him, noting every bandaged wound and scar. " Now, Tsunade told me you are to stay away from training grounds."

" Excuse me?" His tone turned cold and she instantly tensed. He noticed this and sighed.

" How long?"

Her face brightened and a smile graced her pink lips. He groaned inwardly. " For a week."

A heavy sigh left his lips. " Fine, but I'll have to find someone to watch me." he stood up and streched his limbs. " I'll ask uncle."

She watched him walk to the door and before she knew it she had blurted, " How about I do it?"

He froze in his tracks for a full miniute before turning slowly to face her. His trademark smirk was plastered on his stotic face. " And what makes you think you can stop me from doing what I was told not to do?"

She snorted and pointed to the door behind him, where Tsunade was standing. Her arms were crossed on her chest and a glare was set on her face.

" Hyuuga Neji, she's been training under me for nearly 3 years. I think she is fully capable of taking care of a stubborn Captian like you."

Neji's eyes narrowed at the Fith Hokage and both girls watched his shoulders fall. Along with his ego.

Sakura smiled proudly, then walked past him. " I'll have them send your stuff to my house. You know where it is right?"

He growled and nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Even if the outside of him showed annoyance and hate to the girl that was currently taking off her coat and placing her keys on the hook, inside he was happy. He was currently sitting on her dark blue sofa and watching the boring tv show that was on. His legs were propped up on the dark wood coffee table and he was dressed for bed. Shorts and a white t-shirt.

It was near midnight and when she saw him on her couch, still wide awake. To say the least she was suprised.

" You didn't have to stay up. You need rest." She gasped.

He looked up and shrugged. " I didn't know where I was sleeping. and plus I kept getting tempted."

" to train?" She asked, she had forgotten all about it!

" No." He snorted, then pointed to the fridge in the kitchen behind them. " to eat that cake you have in there."

Before he knew it, she was grabing onto the couch laughing hysterically. She was wheezing out her words and she looked so damn cute!

Neji narrowed his eyes and let a low growl erupt. Not 5 miniutes with the woman and she already had him mad. She was on a war path and she didn't even know it!

She stopped suddenly, making him look at her. Her eyes were wide and her hand had come up to cover her mouth.

" Gomen Hyuuga-sama." She muttered, then hurried out of the room. " help yourself to the cake!"

He sat there for the next five miniutes just staring at the hall way she disapeared into. Had she done something direspecful?

His eyes narrowed in relization. She had laughed at him, and she must have seen people in the wake of his anger. But it had been a wonderful sound. Like warm honey, with an amost school-girlish tint in it.

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and shook his head.

God, he wasn't in his element anymore. He'd entered her world, and she was his exact opposite. Why did she make him feel this way?

TBC

Angel: well? I wasn't sure how to end it at first, then the title came to me! I've been watching so many naruto vids...I'm drowning in Neji. (I think it's affecting my brain.) Don't worry though! Naruto and Hinata will enter soon!

R&R


	3. The Message

Angel: -clears throat- Ahem. Okay. I have both see, read and cried infront of my computer today. Why? Cuz I just finished reading manga that has the characters older! -throws a tantram- why did Naruto have to get cuter! the stories not gonna change tho...I have half a mind to change somethings tho.

and Neji got so...so..._tall._ -throws a book at the wall- It's not fair! Now I need to fix the printer so i can put him on my wall!

okay. back to the story.

Chapter 3

**The Message**

And enter her world he did.

It was near six o'clock when her alrm clock went off and her muttered curse when she crashed to the floor. Well, that's what it had sounded like.

The Hyuuga pocked his head out of the guest bedroom he slept in and watched as she flew out of her room and grabbed the phone. Which had been the ringing sound.

Neji rolled his eyes and shut his door again. What a scatter brain. He pulled on a t-shirt and made his bed, he might be a guest and still injured from the mission, but he wasn't incapable of being nice.

This was her house and he had no right to treat it any difrently than his own.

But unlike her...he had people that did it for him.

" Neji-san! Are you up?" Sakura called, knocking on his door.

Like anyone would still be sleeping from all her racket. He opened the door and gave her a level glare. " No."

She returned the glare. " Oh okay. then you can live without breakfast?"

He didn't reply, but walked past her and down the hall.

Sakura fumed. How dare he just...act like he owned the place! it was only his second day here! He had no right to speak to her that way.

She found him in the living room watching the news. He looked irritated, but when did he not look that way? She shrugged, walked into the kitchen and saw the the chocolate cake was half gone. The laugh that escaped made her remeber how hard she had laughed at him last night. Guilt flooded her. She had probally insulted him, alot. She glanced back into the living room and watched Neji flip through the channels, for the fifth time.

" Uhh...is eggs alright with you?" She called.

White eyes met hers across the hall and he shrugged. " I don't care, I don't usally eat breakfast." His emotionless stare made her shudder. It always had. it was as if he could see right through her...

Which was true.

She hung her head and took out the carton of eggs. What an idiot she could be sometimes!

Neji lost intrest in the tv after he heard the sound of eggs frying and the smell of bacon. His stomach rummbled in protest. With a heavy sigh, He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

He stopped in the doorway and watched in awe, well..at least he hopped it didn't show.

How could someone cooking such a greasy, unheathy meal...look so good?

Her hair was in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and the pajama's she was wearing were pink. Big suprise. The tank top and shorts showed too much skin in his opinon, but it didn't stop him from looking. Pale as she was, it made her stunning. He watched as she let out a frustrated sigh and blew a strand of pink hair out of her eyes. She was glaring at the poor pan, watching the food with hard eyes..as if she was used to it getting burnt.

His chuckle made her turn her head and gasp. " N-neji-san!"

He lifted an eyebrow, then let a smirk cross his features. " It's burning."

She squeaked and turned off the burner. She was heaving by the time she had ran around tring to find plates and anykind of drink.

Neji watched with amusment, did she ever eat at home? That was an obvious answer. Stepping forward, he made sure she bummped into him.

" G-Gomen.." She muttered turning and heading back for the fridge. His hand caught her wrist and spun her back around.

" It's fine. Can we just eat?"

She nodded.

They ate in silence and Sakura groaned when someone knocked on the door. She knew only one person who did that in the morning. And at 8 o'clock no less!

She stood up and ran to the door. " Mornign Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura sighed, then slapped her forhead when everyone else walked up. " Morning!" They all called. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto. What a loud bunch. Which was when bad, went to worse.

" Sakura...who's out there?" Neji asked walking up behind her.

Silence and gaping from the crod outside her door. Neji narrowed his eyes. " Problem?"

The boys had a problem alright. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

The girls gaping mouths went into smirks. " Well now...this sure is a change of events." Tenten said.

" What is billboard brow doing in the same house with Hyuuga Neji?" Ino hissed.

Sakura nd Neji clenched thier fists, eyes narrowed and death in thier auras.

" I'm making sure he follows Tsunade's orders. He's to stay away from the training grounds all week." Sakura growled.

Naruto glared. " His family can do it!"

" B-but my f-fathers..o-out of town..N-naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto instantly faltered. How could he argue with the girl of his secret affections? he dropped his shoulders and sighed. " Alright..you win."

" Don't you try anything either!" Kiba ordered.

" Why would I?" Neji asked.

" It's not fair!" Ino whailed.

" Not fair! You have me you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru snapped.

Ino smirked and hugged her fiancee by the neck. " that's right! Nah! Nah! We got ingaged last night!"

A smile replaced her angy expression. " Really! Alright Shikamaru! Congrats!" He gave her one of his lazy smirks.

" All I did was ask her. You did all the dirty work."

Everyone sweatdropped. Only Shikamaru would ask someone to do that.

" So..is that the only reason you interupted breakfast?" Neji asked. His eyes running over the fidgiting group.

" W-well...it's wensday..." Tenten muttered.

Sakura gasped. " That's right! Whip it Wensday!"

Neji backed away. " Excuse me?'

Hinata gigiled. " Get your head out of the gutter Neji-niisan!"

Naruto snorted. " We made up a new training scedual...and on some days we doing it at the rec."

" To one song." Kiba said proudly.

" For 2 hours." Shikamaru added.

" I'll stay home." Neji said. " Go get ready Haruno-san." He waved them away and returned to the kitchen.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. " Big baby. He's gonna go indulge in that cake. Neji Get yer ass back here!"

Everyone exchanged looks. _What cake?_

Neji's head apeared out of the kitchen doorway. " What?"

" Why don't you come watch? Then mabye next week you can join us." Sakura offered.

The Hyuuga seemed to be pondering it over.

and over.

and over.

and...

" Neji!"

" Fine."

------------------------------------------------------------

The rec center was as empty as usual. And they never trained in the gym. That would be both painful and costly. Not to metion Tsunade would have thier heads!

Neji followed them to the very large training grounds behind the Center and watched Shikamaru set up a large stero. What were these people doing when he wasn't around!

Hinata pulled off her sweater, Sakura tied her hair in a low pony tail, Ino was ready, and Tenten was untucking her shirt. The boys seemed ready and Shikamaru pressed play.

' Let It Whip ' by SR-17 blared on the speakers and so they begun.

They did the same stunts, but to the beat of the music. They weren't bad. It was as if they had been doing this for a while not. Which was highly possiable.

Neji wasn't really paying attention to the others. For some odd reason, well he thought so, he was watching the pink-haired Kunoichi. She was flawless. Which wasn't a suprise. She was the star aprentance of The fifth Hokage. Not only had the girl learned everything about medical fields, she also inherrited the same inhuman strangth. Which was scary...well...no to him.

Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and at the present moment, was sparing with his cousin. Now there was another improvment. The poor, weak and shy Hinata was now the..well...her personality was still the same, but her skills had increased tenfold. Especialy when she mastered her own tecnique.

As much as he had hated her back then, the brotherly love that he had hidden away for years was starting to resurface. And he wasn't quite prepared for it yet. Nor was he for the feelings that Sakura was inflicting on him.

After the training was over, Sakura and Neji went home.

She colapsed onto the couch and let out an exhuasted sigh. " I'm so wiped out!"

" It isn't even 5:00 yet." Neji snorted, sitting next to her.

" I know...man! I had so much fun!" Her smiled was a sure sign that he keep him witty coments to himself. he didn't want to feel her wrath.

" Why don't you take a shower and I'll make dinner?" he asked.

Her jaw dropped, which annoyed him.

" W-what did you just say?" She asked...then a smirk played over her lips. " I didn't hear that..."

He narrowed his eyes, stood up and pushed her down the hall. " Take a shower. I'll handle the meal."

" You're so sweet Neji-kun!" She was still smirking.

It made him feel like he was being played...which was another high possablity.

She disapeared into the bathroom.

Neji rolled his eyes and started on making a decent meal for the two of them. There wasn't much, but he'd make do untill he got a chance to bring her shopping...or the other way around...

Not 10 min into the meal, her scream made him drop the glass he was holding.

" Neji!"

He was at the door of the bathroom the second she stummbled out and into his arms. She was trembling and he didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon.

" Whats the matter?" He asked. " What happened?"

She didn't say a word at first. Just pointed to the bathroom and burined her face and hands into his shirt. It was then that he relized she had only a towel on. He swollowed hard, then slowly walked to the bathroom. He hopped to God it was just a bug, but this was Sakura, she wasn't scared of a damn bug.

Her grip tightened as they walked back in. He heard her whimper and the air seemed to leave his lungs.

On the mirror...in red lipstick...

' ARE YOU READY TO PLAY? '

_To be continued..._

Angel: Well? I'm going to attempt some horror. What? Did you think it would be all butterflies and daisies? Heck no.

I'll try to update soon.

I'm in the Halloween spirit.( This is normal for me...)

It's just gonna get creeper...so beware.


	4. Broken Glass

Angel: So..I left you all in suspense last time. Lets see if I can help out a bit with a new chappy!

So for the wait...I was go-carting all weekend with my friend.

Oh! and for sasusaku7, yes Sasuke will be making an apearance. I'll be sure of it! Besides, we'll need the drama.

Chapter 4

**Broken Glass**

Sakura kept her face burried in Neji's shirt and refused to loosen her grip on him. He didn't seem worried about it at the moment and she knew he was staring at the mirror.

Fear was hard to hide, but Neji wasn't scared, just mad.

Who could have come in without either of them knowing it? Surly it was just a prank. But by who?

" Why don't you go sit in the kitchen and call Ino over?" Neji suggested, tring to pull her off.

Sakura shook her head. " No. I'm not leaving."

" You haven't been attacked. It's just writing. The Sakura I know wouldn't freak over this." He snapped.

Her head shot up and she glared at him. " You weren't getting out of the shower!"

" No..I was cooking." he replied.

" How can you be so calm about this?! Someone got past _both _of us!"

" I know that!" He snarled.

She flinched, let go of and pushed him back. " aggrogent asshole."

Neji growled and let her go. He turned back to the mirror and examined the writing. He knew no one with that kind of handwriting. and Sakura wouldn't do it herself. that would be both stupid and pointless. Plus, her scream was real.

She rarely scream at all.

She...yelled alot.

Sighing, he left the bathroom and took note of Sakura calling Ino. Which ment Shikamaru was coming over as well. mabye he could help.

Sakura looked up and glared. " Oh yeah. He's still here."

Neji rolled his eyes and walked past her.

" And he's cooking."

" Sakura!" He hissed as Ino's laugh poured out of the phone. " This is no laughing matter."

" _party pooper! We'll be over soon." _Ino sighed from the other end of the phone. They hung up and Sakura stuck up her nose. " I'm ignoring you."

" I come to your rescue and you ignore me?" He sneered. " How kind of you."

Sakura stopped in midstep, turned back to him and bowed. " Thank you so much Neji-sama." Then left the room.

Glaring, Neji returned to the kitchen to continue cooking. What an annoying woamn! To think! He almost had 'Feeling's' for her! He laughed darkly.

Fine, if she wants to play rough. He could do the same. With a smirk, he turned off the stove and slide noiselessly into the hall. Her humming could be heard from her room at the end of the hall and he almost stoped to rethink his previous plan. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

She turned her head to him and glared. " Can I help you?"

" Your friends are here." He muttered the moment before the loud knocking started. Well. So much for playing rough.

She raced past him and both her and Ino's sqeuals filled his ears. He rolled his eyes and nodded to Shikamaru who was covering his ears.

" Please tell me you have food. It's past 12! I should not be up." The boy snapped at the Hyuuga.

" first, this way." Neji said, nodding to the bathroom. Shikamaru nodded and followed.

Ino and Sakura weren't far, behind.

Neji led them into the bathroom and Shikamaru gave the mirror a good once-over. Ino gasped and hugged her best friend closer.

" Who did this?" Ino asked.

" If they knew, they would have told us." Shikamaru sighed, running a hand over his head. " This is so Troublesome."

Sakura glared. " Well I for one would like to know!"

Ino reread the writing. " 'Ready to play?' Play what?"

Neji closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. " Well, it's obvious we are in the middle of a very dangerous game."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the mirror and gasped. " Get out!"

" Huh?" They all asked and the boy pushed them all out of the door. The moment they all hit the floor the mirror exploded.

Sakura and Ino screamed and the boys covered them with thier bodies.

When the air cleared, Neji sat up and checked over the girl below him.

" What the hell was that?" Ino gasped as Shikamaru pushed the broken glass off of her.

" There was a bomb in the mirror." Shikamaru replied. " Someone thought Sakura would be in the shower longer."

Sakura sat up. " I would have been..but i had forgotten my soap." her eyes widened and Neji's grip on her arm tightened. " you mean..."

Shikamaru glared. " Someone wants you dead. and didn't have a backup plan."

Sakura took in a deep breath, then turned to the Hyuuga. " Neji! You're injured!" He put his hand over the large gash on his shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes. " You were nearly 20 min from death and you're worried about my arm?!"

She winced, but rounded on him. " I'm alive and I'm right here! you're the one who's hurt..." Her eyes began to water. " I don't want to think about it! Just...shut up and be still!"

She grabbed his arm roughly and put her hand over it.

Ino felt Shikamaru pull her to her feet and brushed off the rest of the glass. " Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked down at the determined/upset/scared Sakura who was healing a confused Hyuuga. " I'm fine...should we..uh..stay here?"

Neji glaced up. " No."

" Wiat...it's not that I don't trust you Neji, but you're not fully healed from the mission. I'd like it if they stayed." Sakura muttered, taking his hand and pleading with her eyes.

The Hyuuga let out a sigh and nodded. " Alright."

They boys cleaned up the glass while the girls went to set up the meal.

" This is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

" This is dangerous. and whoever is behind it is dragging the girls in." Neji growled.

" Well...if this is a game...then who are the players?" Shikamaru whispered.

Neji dumped the glass in the trash and let out a sigh. " We are. Sakura's the target, and we're the guards."

" but why Sakura? She is a nurse..who could hold a grudge aginst her?"

" I don't know." Neji's eyes narroed. " But I will find out."

TBC

Angel: Not as creepy as I wanted, but I'm working on it. sorry for the wait. and for the spelling. My program dosn't have a spell check. sorry! Hope you like it and I'll update as soon as possiable!


	5. Tsunade's Safe House

Angel: wOOt! this might be a quicker review than i thought! yays!

Neji: I think you're crazy.

Angel: . i know!

Neji: -rolls his eyes-

Chapter 5

**Tsunade's Safe House**

Sakura stared at her ceiling with narrowed eyes. Neji and Shikamaru had refused to let her out of the house. And now they were God knows where in the village and had assinged Ino and Naruto as her guards. Naruto was cool, but Ino wasn't that good. She sat up and growled.

She was the fifth's apprentance! She could hold her own!

" Still pouting Sakura?" Naruto laughed from the doorway.

" I am not pouting." She grumbled.

" Oh yeah. and Ino's not a girl." Naruto rolled his eyes. " Look, Neji just dosen't want to take any big chances."

" He's acting like you when a guy asks me out." Sakura snorted. " 'I don't like this, stay home and don't leave the house.' " she mimked it bad, but it was still his words.

Naruto sighed. " You should feel lucky. NO ONE gets treated like this by Neji."

Her green eyes shot him daggers. " I would glady give away my spot in his life."

The blonde let out a sigh. " Then you're dense."

" Excuse me?" She sputtered, " you have no business calling ME dense."

He shrugged. " well, at least I know now. we've been dating a year now."

Sakura smiled warmly. " Yeah..."

---------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stared open mouthed at the two Jonin in front of her. She could not belive what she was hearing! Her prized student was being attacked.

" So...someone's after Sakura?" She asked.

Shikamaru sighed. " yeah and we're not sure who."

Neji stepped forward. " Is there somewhere we can bring her to keep her safe?"

Tsunade sat back in her chair and pondered it over for a moment. " Well, there is one place, but it works both ways. "

" Both ways how?" Neji asked, eyes narrowed.

Tsunade linked her fingers together and sighed. " It will both conceal her and let her location out."

" Uhhh..." Shikamaru looked confused, " How is that possiable?"

" Well, it just means she'll need a few guards. The house is very old and can conceal her chakra, BUT not your's." She replied.

" That's a dead give away." Neji growled. " We can't risk it."

" It's our only choice. She's a dead give away already." Shikamaru said. " We can't risk keeping her in the village."

" Why not?" Neji growled. " We could keep her at the Hyuuga compound. My uncle is fully capable of..."

" But we can't drag the village into this mess." Tsunade sighed. " plus I don't think Hiashi-sama wants to risk half his clan on a single girl."

Neji glared. " She's following in your footsteps! He'll belive you!"

" Do not speak to me that way Neji." Tsunade snapped. " I am your boss and your leader. what I say goes."

Neji didn't lose the glare, but mearly nodded and started for the door.

" I'll send some Anbu to bring her there and watch her." Tsunade said.

Neji stoped and sent an ice-cold look over his shoulder. " No. Her freinds will be with her. I don't trust ANBU I do not know."

Shikamaru sighed, bowed to a stunned Tsunade and followed the angry Hyuuga out of the Hokage's tower.

When they returned to the house, Sakura and Ino were launched into a verbale insult fight and Naruto was eating ramen and watching it play out. He waved to the two boys when they walked in and Shikamaru dodged and flying pan.

" I told you, I'll cook!" Ino snapped.

" You CAN'T cook!" Sakura snorted.

" I can too!" Ino argued.

" Can not!"

" Can too!"

" Can not!"

" Pack your bags!" Neji snarled.

Both girls turned to look at him and Naruto had ramen hanging out of his mouth. " Path yur bad?" He asked.(Pack your bags?)

Neji nodded. " We're leaving." he walked down the hall.

" Leaving? Why?" Sakura ran after him and grabbed his sleeve. " Neji, what's going on?"

" We're taking you somewhere were they will both find you and not find you." He replied going into the guest room and putting his clouths into a bag.

Sakura had a confused look on her face. " that doesn't make sense."

" You have no idea." He grummbled. " Just go pack your bags."

She took his hand and closed it between her own. " Explain please, If you don't tell me, I won't understand."

His eyes softened out of it's glare and squeezed her hands. " The house will conceal your chakra, but not ours. giving away both our location and yours."

Her eyes lowered and she sighed. " It'll be okay. " She smiled and put his hand to her chest. " I just know it. So...we'll just do it one step at a time."

He blinked and let his lips lift in a small smile. " Alright."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was ugly. Old and ugly.

" This bites!" Naruto hissed.

Ino and Shikamaru rolled thier eyes.

Hinata took his hand and smiled. " this is for Sakura-chan. You'll live."

Naruto hugged his girlfriend. " For Sakura...and for you."

She blushed and her smile just got wider.

Sakura sighed and leaned aginst Neji's shoulder. " Aren't they cute?"

" Adorable." He snorted sarcasticly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and they pushed into the house, unaware of the eyes watching thier every move...

_to be continued..._

Angel: welp, there you have it. Not scary, but trust me , the next one will be awesome.


	6. Comatose

Angel: OMG! I am soooo sorry about the lack of update. . I was on vacation and was also grounded from the computer!

Neji: It's about time.

Angel: -sticks tounge out- Jerk! and prepare yourself. there will be some serious SasuNaru implications in this chapter and mabye future ones. I'm sorry about it, but I have to ask...does everyone want hinata with naruto or sasuke with naruto. I will not give away the bad guy. . cuz i can throw a HinaKiba in here. minor NejiSaku and slight malice from out bad-boy Uchiha. but the real NejiSaku will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 6

**Comatose**

It was near eight thirty when Neji's alarm pulled him from the blissfull slumber he was in. The insistant ringing in his ear was driving him crazy and he slammed his fist onto the bedside table.

Something crashed to the floor and he sat up fast.

At least the ringing had stoped.

"GET UP YOU LAZY MORON!"

Neji hung his head. Not even three days in the damn house and Naruto was driving them all insane. With a heavy sigh, he got out of bed, pulled on a white sweater and trudged out of the room. The hall was lite and Sakura was standing at the door to Naruto's room.

Boy did she look mad.

" Give him a break Sakura." Ino grumbled, walking out of the small kitchen.

" Give him a break? _Give him a break?!_" She snarled, " It's nearly 11 and he's still asleep!"

Neji lifted and eyebrow. " So my clock was wrong?" He went back into his room and came out with the unpluged alarm clock. Ino was staring at him like he was crazy and Naruto was out in the hall with the glare of evil on his face.

" Oh so he can sleep as late as his lazy ass feels like?!"

Sakura rounded on the blonde idiot. " Don't you insult Neji!"

" But it's not fair that he can sleep late and I have to wake up when you yell at my door!" Naruto snapped.

Neji rubbed his temples and put a hand between the two arguing freinds. " Okay. Can we just...stop? I have a headache."

" We are not your slaves you te..." Naruto's voice trailed off and his eyes shifted to the floor.

Neji felt the air tense and glanced at Sakura, who had closed her eyes in pain.

" Just...get some rest Naruto..." She muttered, then turned and disapeared into the kitchen.

Ino shook her head and patted Naruto's shuolder. " It'll be okay."

The blonde nodded and disapeared into his room just as Hinata walked out of hers. One look at Naruto's lowered eyes and she glared at her cousin. " Neji. Kitchen please."

The older Hyuuga looked from Naruto's now shut door, to his cousin's very rare glare. " Alright..." He followed her into the pale colored kitchen.

Sakura was at the stove heating up a pot of ramen and Shikamaru was digging around for something in the fridge.

Hinata motioned to a chair at the table and Neji sat down. He cast a very confused look at his cousin, then a the girl he was determined to protect.

" What is going on?" He asked.

" I don't think you quite understand why Naruto went speechless like that." Ino replied, stepping into the kitchen.

" It would be nice if someone informed me." Neji glared.

Hinata took in a deep breath, but Sakura beat her to the explination. " He almost called you _His_ nickname."

'His?' Neji thought, very confused, but not showing it. " Who is He?"

" You know very well who HE is." Hinata hissed.

No...he didn't.

Neji sighed and shook his head. " I have no idea."

Sakura slamed down the glass she was holding and it shattered in her grip. " It's Sasuke you jerk!"

Silver eyes narrowed and Neji ran over to her and grabed her hand. The blood was running down her hand and onto the floor. Sakura blinked at his sudden tenderness as he shoved her hand under the cold water and rinsed off the blood.

His eyes were narrowed in consentration. " So...he misses Uchiha?"

Her green eyes lowered. " Yeah..."

" What about you Hinata?" He asked, glancing back at his younger cousin. Hinata's gaze dropped to the floor, then lifted with a bright smile on her face.

" Onii-chan, I can not stop Naruto from how Sasuke makes him feel."

Neji's eyes widened. " You mean..."

Sakura nodded and watched him wrap her hand. Well...she cuold have healed it herself...but this was too good a moment to pass up!

Neji shook his head and closed his eyes. " This is getting complicated. Someone wants you dead and we're worried about Naruto's past?"

A cold wind swept through the room and Ino screamed suddenly. Shikamaru grabed her from behind and pinned her to the wall to protect her from the wind. Neji grabed Sakura and Hinata and threw them into the living room. Naruto flew out of his room as something crashed to floor.

The pot of ramen.

And as soon as it came, the wind stoped and the group slowly re-entered the kitchen. Ino gasped and pointed to the mess infront of the sink. Sakura covered her mouth and gasped.

It was written in her blood.

From her anger.

' _The game has just begun'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shadows kept him firmly engulfed in the darkness. It was how he liked it. Dark and lifeless.

Except for the flicker of flame that sent his pulse scrambling at the sight of blue eyes and blonde hair. That voice that haunted his dreams and invaded his mind.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear all thoughts of the blonde beauty not mere feet from where he sat in the trees. He was here on a job. He was following orders.

He was getting ride of Sakura Haruno. It was simple. Kill her and bring her body to his master. No strings attatched.

Then he'd be free.

He'd be able to see that goofy grin again.

And those shouts and hollors that graced his ears when they were initiated.

Those tan hands roaming his body...the soft sounds that that slender neck could produce.

God...what had he done to him?

Causing a Comatose...

It was driving him insane...not waking up with that body next to his. Not getting that overdose of desire and plesure that the blonde could create. That fire in the depth of his cold, black heart.

Naruto was his.

And not even the guards surrounding both his target and his desire could stop him.

Closing his eyes he disapeared in a flurry of leaves.

He just hoped his target and his desire would be able to.

_To be continued..._

Angel: well...it's not extravagent. but I don't really have time for a good chap. My bf is coming over and i'd like to spend time with him. we just started dating again...

Neji: I couldn't care less about your love life. I'm sure the readers agree.

Angel: I don't see what Sakura sees in you.


	7. You Save me

Angel: Welp, here it is. the chapter with so much NejiSaku fluff you'll drown in it. I'm still deciding if i should throw kiba into this. plenty of ShikaIno in here. Ther're relationship is so easy to write. .

Shika: Thats what you say.

Angel: No, thats what i write.

Ino: She has a point ya know.

Shika: Troublesome...

Chapter 7

**You Save Me**

The hot water running down her body was relaxing and gentle. She loved hot showers, baths were okay if she wanted to pamper herself, but after what she had seen that morning. It was to much to even think about. Not to metion the VERY THROUGH investigation of the bathroom by Neji and Shikamaru.

She glanced around the bathroom and found the kunai she had taken in with her. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the metal knife. It was a weapon she never used. It was a weapon she kept as a reminder that she was strong.

That the man sitting outside the bathroom door didn't need to guard her.

But he was.

And it made her wonder, was it her looks? Did he think her as his because she was the most wanted female in Konoha? It was a question that kept wandering in her mind ever since he demanded she stay within his sights. When she suprised herself everytime she defended him.

She flipped off the water and steped out of the glass shower. The cold air hit her full force and she shivered and grabed a towel.

After wraping it around her body, Sakura picked up her brush and started combing out her hair. Then it hit her. Her hair. Things had started to change when she had let her hair grow out. When she stopped taking on missions...when she started working at the hospital.

Her hand was shaking as she lifted the Kunai from the tiled sink. Was she sure about this?

Damn strait.

In fact, wasn't she about to get her self into some serious fighting anyways? Someone wanted her dead, she didn't want to sit around like a damsel in distress!

She took in a slow breath and lifted the kunai to the back of her head and lifted up her hair. In one slow sweep she cut off the long tresses of pink hair and they fell to the floor like feathers.

The door opened slowly. " Hey Sakura,.. it's me Ino..." Her best freind froze in her tracks, mouth hanging open.

The silence stretched on and on...

" Dear God..." Ino gasped and dropped the clouths she was holding. " What have you done?"

Sakura plastered a bright smile on her lips. " I cut my hair."

" YOU WHAT?!"

-------------------------------------------------

At the sound of Ino's scream Neji and the others ran to the bathroom to come to her aid. Was there an attack?

Was Sakura alright?

The questions flooded his mind as he threw open the door.

Hinata dropped the glass she had been holding, Naruto's jaw hit the floor, Shikamaru looked like a train was rambling for him.

As for Neji, he just stared. Those sea-foam green eyes met his slowly and her hand went to the now short pink locks.

" So? What do you think?"

Naruto opened his mouth, shook his head and closed it. " You cut your hair."

" S-sakura?" Hinata asked.

Sakura tilted her head. " Is it that bad?"

Neji lifted an eyebrow. " Is there a reason behind this? Last time there was a reason."

Her eyes narrowed. " Well..."

Shikamaru shook his head. " Woman, you never cease to amaze me."

Then, to everyones surprise, Neji grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom and down the hall.

Ino growled. " Hey you pervert! She's not dressed!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was pushed to sit down on a very soft bed and met the demanding eyes of a very angry Hyuuga. She narrowed her eyes to meet his. " Problem Neji?"

" Why?" He asked forcefully.

" Cuz I expect to run into danger and my hair would only get in the way." She huffed, looking him strait in the eyes.

" That is not the only reason you did it." he growled.

She remained stubborn to her spot. " That's it." LIAR! She watched as those silver eyes scan her. There was something there...something she's never seen before.

Never seen, but had felt it.

In the way that he held her...

Her eyes began to burn with unshed tears. God she felt weak right now. A murderer was after her and wanted her dead, she was putting her closest freinds lives on the line, and she had cut her own hair.

Again.

And he was still looking at her as if nothing was wrong. As if she hadn't been miniutes from death. As if he _wanted_ to protect her.

Then, without warning she felt a hand on her cheek. " Are you alright?"

It was as if he _cared._

That did it. The tears fell without warning and she was bawling like a baby infront of the most powerful ANBU captian to every hit Konaha.

However, his hand didn't move and he made no move to stop her from throwing herself into his arms.

Neji wasn't quite sure what to do when she grabbed onto him and cried. In fact...he was sure he was beet red.

She was still half NAKED!

That aside, he was confused. Why was she so upset? She wasn't one to whine about the lose of hair. Well, that's what he thought.

He was pulled from his thought by her soild question that made his heart beat quicken and his brain to whirl. (run on.. . )

" Why are you doing this for me?" It was whimpered and obvious that the tears were still going.

Neji didn't know what to say to that. Then it hit him.

She brought him out of the darkness that he both hated and wanted at the same time. She was the one who took him in and was still taking care of him.

She was the one who saved him.

So with a small smile, Neji pulled her closer into his arms and buried his face in her now short hair.

" Because you saved me."

--------------------------------------------------

TBC

yes it was short, but i'm starting on the next on right away! Be prepared for sasunaru angst and lotsa horror!

Blessed be,

Angel


	8. Mirror Image

Well, here it is. The chapter some of you have been waiting for.

Horror and SasuNaru angst.

-Throws confetti- Celebrate with flying colors.

Chapter 8

**Mirror Image**

It was an odd feeling.

It was the feeling that something was wrong. Even though Neji and Sakura looked content when they walked out of the room, something was wrong.

Was someone in the house?

He couldn't tell, not even the fox within his could detect anything other than the feeling in his gut.

Something was very wrong and in some odd way...it made him feel good.

His blue eyes roamed the now empty bathroom, then glanced at the now laughing Ino and Hinata. it wasn't funny...

He exchanged glances with Neji and the man nodded. Shikamaru did as well.

" He's here." Neji muttered, sliding a protective arm around Sakura's shoulders.

Ino gasped and felt Shikamaru take her hand. " Stay close to one of us."

The girls nodded and Hinata went to Naruto's side. " Where is he?"

" Somewhere...He's not shy about his chakra." Neji growled.

" So why does it feel like he's not all in one place?" Shikamaru hissed, turning his head to look around the hall. This was infuriating!

" How are we suposed to know?" Ino hissed back.

" We're ninjas too Ino." Sakura snapped.

" Don't start." Hinata scolded lightly. " Now is not the time to get into an arguement."

The two girls nodded grimly and went back to looking around.

" Standing in one spot isn't going to find him." Sakura whispered to Neji. The Hyuuga nodded solemly. She was right.

" Alright, we'll split into pairs..."

" Done." Ino muttered, already clinging to Shikamaru's arm.

" Fan out and search the house. If you find him...kill him." Neji said, anger and malice obvious in his voice.

They all nodded and left the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hinata wasn't sure if Naruto was alright anymore. he had seemed fine when they had decided to split up. But something was very wrong about the way he looked.

He was sweating and breathing very hard.

" Are you alright?" She asked in a low whisper.

Those blue eyes looked down at her. " I'm fine...just a little hot."

She nodded and managed a small smile. " O-ok..."

But he wasn't alright. The heat was intense...and it wasn't hatred that was making him sweat. It wasn't the intent to kill that had him shivering ever so often.

It was lust.

Pure unadultrated LUST.

For _him._

Naruto shivered again and felt the desire pulse in his body. Dear god...it was getting worse.

Hinata gasped as he stummbled aginst the wall. " N-naruto?!"

He wasn't listening, he was gropeing for the handle of the bathroom door. Blind with desire and lust. Hinata stepped back as he threw open the door and stummbled inside.

The younger girl let out a whimper as she saw what was in the mirror of the bathroom. The scream was halfway out her throat before a stong wind slammed her agisnt the wall and shut the door.

It was stonger now.

The feeling was overwhelming him as he leaned agisnt the bathroom tile. Waves of uncontrolled lust and passion hitting in full waves.

Then it hit him, the feeling of rough palms skimming over his bare arms. The hot whisper of breath aginst his neck.

" _Naruto..."_

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as teeth grazed his neck and shoulder. " W-where are you?" His voice was laced with desire.

"_ Look in the mirror..."_

Blue eyes opened slowly and a strangled cry escaped his lips. It was Him. The man who haunted his dreams...who invaded his mind. Who left him alone.

" Sa...Sasuke..."

The man in the reflection growled in response, then skimmed his tounge over the blondes ear. " _That's it...say my name Naruto.."_

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. " More..."

Dark onyx eyes glazed over at that one word and two arms slide around his captive. " _of course..."_

---------------------------------------------

Sakura knew it the moment she stepped back into the hall.

He was down there.

Neji stepped before her and flipped on the hall light. Why it was off was a serious mystery.

Then he saw it.

Sakura screamed.

Hinata was laying on the floor agisnt the wall.

Unconcious.

" HINATA?!"

_TBC..._

R&R.

creepy.

that was teen rated so don't you dare complain! I don't write explict yaoi. i will one day, but not now.


	9. Whispers in the Dark

Angel: Well, That last chapter was quite the shocker. So, without further ado...

Sakura: I want to see the man responisiable for this!

Neji: For what?

Sakura: Milk in my cookies!

Ino: -rolls her eyes- Don't you mean cookies in your milk?

Neji: She's right, there is not way milk can be in a cookie.

Sakura: No! I'm serious. There is milk in my cookies! Look for yourselves. -Holds out a cookies jar filled to the brim with milk and floating with cookies.-

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

Neji: Uhhh Sakura...it's still cookies in milk.

Sakura: -huffs and shuts the lid- well, the cookies were there first!

Angel: ...

Ino: Hey...she's right.

Neji: Idiots.

Angel: Now without further...

Itachi: -pops out of nowhere-

Angel: Kicks Itachi out of the story- I SAID WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!

-crickets-

Angel: -clears throat- On with the story.

Chapter 9

**Whispers in the Dark**

The feeling was intense. Swallowing the dim hall in a hot feeling of dread. Sakura was bent over an uncoucious Hinata and Ino was checking for a pulse.

" She's breathing. Just knocked out." Ino whispered. Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh, and Neji was searching the close rooms.

" Where's Naruto?" Sakura muttered, closeing her eyes.

" B-bath..." Hinata whispered hoarsly. " s..."

" Shhh." Ino patted Hinata's head. " We'll find him."

Silver eyes closed again as Neji turned the bathroom nob. " Locked." He muttered.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru hissed pushing aginst the door.

" Naruto! Open this door now!" Sakura snarled. " This isn't funny! Hinata is hurt!"

There was a low moan from behind the door and Sakura stepped back. " Dear God...He has Naruto!"

Ino whimpered. " That can't be good."

" No." Neji shoved his shoulder aginst the door and Shikamaru followed suit. The door gave way and both boys stummbled into the bathroom.

The empty bathroom.

Sakura covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her scream. " h-he took him!" She pushed past Neji and to the only known way out. " The mirror! It has to do with the mirror!"

Shikamaru ran over the logic of it. " That's not possiable."

" Hush..." The pink-haired girl muttered running her hand over the large mirror. " Naruto! Dear God...Naruto!"

Neji put both hands on her shoulders and nudged her back. " He's gone...they have him and we don't. We need to..."

" No!" She snarled. " I will not just leave him! I am not going to watch him suffer again! he's gone through enough as it is!"

The Hyuuga watched her with solem eyes and turned back to the others. " We'll stay with her theroy. Stay away from anything that will reflect your image. "

" it's not logical!" Shikamaru argued.

" Well that isn't the only thing so far." Ino muttered. " Lots of wierd, unexplainable things have been happening."

" There is a logical..." Shikamaru snapped, but was cut off by Sakura's dark green eyes.

" Be quiet or I'll feed you to him as well." She flinched and retracted her hand from the glass surface. " W-what the..."

" Don't touch them either." Neji added.

Sakura stood up and took a deep breath. " I will get him out of there. He does not need anymore pain."

" Sasuke..." Hinata's voice whispered, her eyes cracked open slowly. " i..s-saw,..." She took in a shattered breath.

Ino placed a hand on Hinata's forhead. " Where did you see him?"

" T-the...Mirror..." The girl whispered.

Sakura looked back at the mirror, wideyed and angry. " Sasuke took him?"

Hinata nodded slowly as Ino helped her sit up. " He lured Naruto into the b-bathroom and slammed me aginst the wall."

Neji looked down at the now shaking Sakura. " T-this isn't funny...This isn't funny Naruto! Sasuke!"

Ino closed her eyes and Shikamaru bowed his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The world he was floating in was dark.

The cold air ment one thing. He wasn't in the normal world. The warmth from Sasuke's arms were gone and so was the man himself.

Crulean eyes cracked open, it was pointless. It was pitch black.

" dobe?"

Naruto spun around, but couldn't see anything. "T-teme?"

Two arms slide around his waist from behind. " Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded. " Where am I?"

There was a snort. " You mean where are we? The world lingering between the mirror and my former masters world."

Naruto blinked. " Former?"

" It seems...I was betrayed. I failed at capturing the target." The uchiha burried his face in the blondes neck.

" Sakura...?" Naruto whispered. The nod made him wince and want to pull away. " Why did you take me?"

There was a short silence, then a sigh. " I let my heart take over my head."

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. " W-what do you mean..."

" Dobe." A wet tounge flicked over the blondes ear. " I wanted you more. So now I'm about as screwed as you'll be when this is over."

Blue eyes narrowed, but he couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped. " You sure about that?"

" You have no idea." Sasuke muttered seductivly in his ear. Naruto shivered.

" Now. we need to find a way to contact Sakura."

" Why?" The blonde asked.

" So we can get out of here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was quiet and peaceful. Nothing moved, nothing was there. It was just empty. _

_So why did it feel as though she was waiting for someone? That yearning in her stomach, the butterflies that ticked her insides. The warmth that engulfed her freezing body._

_" Sakura?" A deep solem voice._

_Her head jerked around, but in the white abyss she could see noone._

_" Sakura?" A diffrent voice...high and annoying at times._

_" Who's there?" She called out._

_" Sakura! We need your help." The high voice said._

_She blinked. " Who are you?"_

_" Tell her you dobe." The deep voice grummbled._

_" Shut up you teme." _

_Sakura blinked again, then felt the excitment flooding her senses. " Naruto?! Sasuke?!"_

_" Yes!" naruto exclaimed._

_" Where are you?" She called out, spinning around to find them._

_" Trapped in the bathroom mirror." Came Sasuke's deep monotone. " Where else?"_

_" How do i..."_

_Silence._

_" You don't know do you Teme?" Naruto's voice huffed._

_" I told you we'd have to do this on our own!" Sasuke's voice snapped._

_The girl rolled her eyes. Did they ever change?_

_but why was Sasuke helping...?_

_She'd ask later. " Don't you have like...a clue?" _

_" One." Sasuke replied. " He said something about...'The Whispers in the dark'."_

_Sakura nodded slowly. " I think I've heard a song...yes! i got it!" _

_" Good. Now get up and get us the hell out of here!" Naruto cried._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's head snapped up and whirled. She groaned and grabbed her head.

" Careful." Came a smooth voice from beside her.

She looked up and came face to face with Neji, who's arms where circled around her. So that had been the warm feeling from the dream.

" I'm okay..." Sakura glanced around the room and saw Ino snuggled up to Shikmaru and Hinata laying next to Neji on his other side. " Have you slept at all."

" No. i'll be fine." He gave her a small smile. " How are you feeling?"

" Better I guess..." Then it hit her. " I have to go to the bathroom."

" ...Can you wait till Ino gets up?" He whispered.

" No. Come on. " She stood up and pulled Neji along with her down the hall. She made a pit stop in her room and grabbed papaer and pencil. Then pulled both of them into the large bathroom and sat infront of the mirror.

" What are we doing?" Neji hissed.

Sakura sush'd him and started scribblling down ideas on the paper. " Sasuke you had better be right."

She took in a deep breath and read the words. " Dear...it's a spell."

" What?" Neji growled. " What are you..."

" ' Of where I come, of what i've seen, I call upon what's been taken from me. A promise kept, A secret torn apart, hear from me the Whispers of the Dark.' "

The mirror began to glow a lumicent white and Sakura pushed both her and Neji out of the bathroom. There was a lound thump and a groan.

" Ow! That hurt you dobe."

" Watch where you push you teme!"

Sakura sat up fast and ran into the bathroom. There in plain view, with two very diffrent smiles where her teammates. One she had seen 5 hours ago and the other 5 years ago.

Tears brimed in her eyes as she let out a startled cry an flung herself at her two best freinds.

Neji rubbed his head and turned to the ruuning figurs down the hall.

" What happened?" Ino gasped.

They all looked into the bathroom and Ino screamed.

Shikamaru gasped. "Impossiable..."

TBC

Angel: OMGZ! That was my longest chapter ever!

Sakura: Wanna cookie?

Angel: I'll pass...R&R! And be prepare for the next one.


	10. The Chest

Angel: WooT! Here we go!

Sakura: I have nothing to do!

Ino: Then go away.

Neji: Why don't both of you shut up?

Gaara: (when did he get here?) : ...Why am I here?

-we all look at him-

Angel: I sure as heck didn't ask you to come.

Gaara: Well I'm not leaving.

Angel: Fine. Be that way.

Chapter 10

**The Chest**

It wasn't logically possiable, that a person, well in this case TWO. Could acttually be sucked into and pulled out of a mirror. But there they were, with a very happy Sakura squeazing them. Sasuke had a very confused expresion on his face and Naruto was basking in the moment. Shikamaru spotted the yellow piece of paper and picked it up.

His eyes narrowed. " This is a spell."

Sakura let go of her captives and turned her head to the boy. " Yeah, so?"

Shikamaru glared. " Magic is not something to be meddled with."

Neji shook his head. " It got them out of the mirror. We're not going to argue with it."

Ino snatched the paper. " What if Sakura is the only one who can do this?"

" That's stupid." Sakura snorted, but she glanced at Sasuke. " Is it?"

The Uchiha sighed and leaned back aginst the wall.

" Yeah! Your the bad guy!" Hinata gasped.

Naruto jumped into the conversation. " Wait! Before anyone judges...he's the one who got us out in the first place. He told Sakura half the spell."

" So! It could be a..." Ino started, but Sakura put up her hand.

" We'll let Sasuke explain." Her green eyes turned to meet black. " Sasuke."

Sasuke, sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. " Well, after killing Orochimaru I fled to find my brother. another failed find, but, I was captured. I never did see his face. He was cruel and obviously heartless. So, my direct orders were to capture Sakura and kill her. So far so good, untill I found out Naruto was among you."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. " And the target changed?"

" No. He still wants Sakura, for reason not even I know of. " Sasuke shook his head, then let out a heavy sigh. " I let my heart rule my head. Again."

Sakura managed a weak smile. " Oh."

" So we were both put into the realm between his world and this one." Sasuke finished.

Shikamaru sighed. " This is troublesome!"

Ino rolled her eyes and helped the other three off the floor. " So...what's this guys name?"

" No idea." Sasuke replied.

Neji growled. " Some follower you are."

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga and returned to growl. " Well, at least I tried."

Sakura and Naruto each grabbed one. " Okay, that's enough, lets go feed Sasuke." Naruto hissed.

" Who say I'm hungry?" Sasuke glared down at the blonde. His stomach growled.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata all giggled.

" FIne." The Uchiha huffed.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was near nine when the doorbell rang. Everyone had settled into the living room for the night and Hinata was cooking ramen over the fire. Sasuke was asleep with his head in Naruto's lap, Sakura was curled up next to Neji on the chair, and Ino and Shikamaru were playing a game on the coffee table in the center of the room. Sakura glanced at the door and sighed. " That had better be Tsunade, go get it Ino."

" Fine you lazy ass." Ino snorted, standing up and walking to the door. She opened it up and a smile lit up her face. " Hey Kiba!"

Everyone but Sasuke looked over at the front door as Kiba walked in.

" Tsunade sent me to help. Just got back from a mission." Kiba smiled.

" Well come on in a join the party." Sakura smiled.

Neji snorted. " What party?"

" The warlock hunting one." Shikamaru huffed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Oh get over it Shika. He hasn't bothered us in days."

Hinata smiled warmly at her teamate. " Hello Kiba."

Kiba gasped and pulled the blushing girl into a big hug. " Hinata!"

Neji lifted an eyebrow and everyone but Hinata and Kiba were smirking.

Sakura giggled. " You look soooo happy to see each other."

Kiba pouted. " You didn't tell them?"

" Tell us what?" Ino smirked.

Hinata blushed. " w-well, alot has happened since we got here...I haven't had time to tell them."

" That's ok." Kiba shrugged, then smiled down at Sakura. " Go on. Scream."

Sakura and Ino let out equal sqeals and tacked Hinata. " Congratulations!!!!"

Neji rolled his eyes and rubbed his sore neck, he didn't mind holding Sakura, but man sleeping on a chair was not the best of ideas. He let his eyes roam lazily over the happy girl, before looking back at the two on the couch. Naruto was running his fingers through the Uchiha's black hair and even during all the yelling, he was STILL asleep.

Blue eyes glanced up to meet silver and Naruto smiled. " You have my permission." The boy said.

Neji blinked. He needed permission?

" and mine." Sasuke muttered.

" It'll be hard to give her away tho..." Naruto pouted.

" She's not getting married you dobe." Sasuke snorted, cracking open a dark eye.

" I thought you were asleep you grumpy Uchiha." Naruto huffed.

" You woke me up."

Neji shook his head and turned back to the other group, only to have a very hyper Sakura bonce ontop of him. " Neji!"

" Hmm?" He muttered.

" Can we sleep in beds tonight?" She asked.

" I don't think..." Her eyes got big and a pout formed on her lips. He narrowed his eyes. " that won't work."

" Neeeeejiiiiii!" She whined. " Come on! You can sleep with me!"

Everyone in the room erupted in laughter at the Hyuuga's startled face.

Sakura smirked. " You're blushing. Not like that you pervert."

Neji glared. " Fine. But everyone sleeps in pairs."

" I got the dobe." Sasuke raised a hand.

" I got Ino." Shikamaru replied.

" I got Hinata!" Kiba shouted.

Neji grummbled. " Ok..."

A loud crash made everyone freeze, the floor vibrated under thier feet and loose objects fell. Lamps crashed to the floor and the fire blew out in a rush of cold air. Sasuke was standing up. " Where?"

" The basement." Sakura whispered. "It's in the basement."

" We'll all go." Shikamaru ordered. " stay close to someone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The basement door was open and ready for them to enter. who opened it was a bit scary to figure out, but they pushed it aside. Everyone had a candle and started descending the stairs. Sakura and Neji were in the lead, Shikamaru and Ino, Hinata and Kiba, then Naruto and Sasuke bringing up the rear. The It was pitch balck and musty , but there was littered furniture and many broken objects.

" Well, we know why half of it's broken." Shikamaru snorted.

Sakura shush'd him and started rummaging through the piles of stuff. " This is so cool."

" Yeah, look at all this. " Ino agreed, helping her. Hinata joined in while the boys searched from what had caused the quake.

" Hey! Look at this!" Hinata gasped, pushing a large chest into the light of candles.

Everyone walked over to it and Neji looked it over. It had a strange writing over the top of it and the carvings of vines and roses. " it's locked. " He muttered. " Put it back."

Sakura pushed him over and ran her hand over the words. " Their in latin.

'_ For those who seek, they will not find, the treasure left from years behind." _

She blinked and jaws dropped. Something was being written on the chest by an invisiable hand.

" Oh my heart..." Ino whispered. " are you all seeing what I am?"

" I think so..." Naruto muttered.

Sakura squitined her eyes.

_" There is no lock that binds this chest, only a Chosen can open it. Repeat these words from ancient scrolls, to stop the evil that haunts this home."_

More words began to apear on the to top the chest.

" This is getting creepy." Naruto whispered, and Sasuke reached out and took his hand.

Neji put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. " We have no idea what is in there."

" We'll we're gonna find out arn't we?" She smirked, sliding her fingers over the latian text again.

" ' _Of spirits past and generations to come, I call upon the ancient wisdom. _

_To halt the evil, that seeks to harm, and restore the clan that fell to deaths arms._

_Believe these words that reach the heart,_

_When darkness comes I'll light the sky with stars.' "_

There was a light click and the chest snapped open. Sakura jummped and was cuaght by Neji. " It worked!"

Shikamaru pushed the lid up and peered inside. " Dear God..."

_To be continued..._

Angel: BURN! . Hope ya liked it!

Sakura: Stay tuned for the Next one!

Shikamaru: Yeah yeah.


	11. The Book of Kage

Angel: Hello my wonder fans! Thank you so much for the reviews! You make my day!

Sakura: She glows when you review.

Ino: Literally...

Neji: She's like a beacon. . 

Angel: Neji's just mad.

Neji: I am not!

Angel: -whispers- I took his hairbrush again.

Neji: You WHAT?!

Sakura: i think we'd better tie one of them up...

Chapter 11

**The Book of Kage**

The expression on Shikamaru's face made everyone think something bad was in the damn thing. Sakura instantly pulled from Neji's grasp and looked over the edge of the Chest. Her eyes widened.

" Oh now this sucks." Ino hissed, glaring down into bottom. " It's a damn book."

Naruto scoffed. " All that drama for a _book? _"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. " And here you were sooo exited."

" Shut up you Teme." Naruto muttered.

Sakura sighed. " All of you shut up." She reached into the chest and pulled out the large dusty black book. After blowing off the thick layer of dust, Sakura sat down on the floor and read the cover. " ' The Book of Kage.' "

Neji knelt down beside her and noticed the carving on the spine of the book was the same as the chest. " well, we know the book was suposed to be put in there."

" How so?" Kiba asked, leaning over to get a better look.

" Look at the spine Kiba, it has the same decor." Hinata whispered.

" oh."

Sakura shook her head and opened it to the first page. She blinked. " Uhh..."

Neji's eyes narrowed. " 'To my great-great-great Granddaughter.' " He scrolled down the page. " What the..."

Sakura sucked in a breath. " Haruno Sakura."

Silence fell over them like a wet blanket, no one moved. It was Sasuke who broke the silence first.

" How did she know you would be born?" He glared.

" Lucky guess?" Naruto shrugged.

" I told you we shouldn't be messing with this." Shikamaru hissed.

" Yeah, I'm starting to agree with him. This is dangerous." Ino nodded.

Sakura sighed. " Go on. You can leave. This is my responsibilty. "

" How so?" Neji growled. " We're suposed to keep you out of danger. Not help throw you into it."

Sakura huffed. " Well, it's obvious that is we don't take care of this evil, then I'll be hunted forever and you'll have to guard me the rest of your lives."

Neji gripped her arm. " I'd spend eternity with you if that's what it takes to keep you safe."

Her eyes softened. " that's very kind, but you have a life too Neji, you're an ANBU captian."

He shook his head and glared. " It's my duty to proect you!"

" Well that's all I am to you! A damn duty!" She pushed him off her arm, put the book under her arm and stormed up the stairs. " JERK!"

Sasuke glared down at the Hyuuga. " Good going."

Naruto sighed. " Who's gonna talk to her?"

" Lets let her cool off..." Ino suggested. " It's safer to let her temper wane...or we might not leave in one peice."

-----------------------------------------------------------

(warning!: Sasu/naru ahead. BEWARE!!!!!)

Sasuke couldn't belive his luck! He was finally going to sleep with Naruto! Ok...so it was just sleeping, but hey. Do you honestly think he was gonna complain?

Nope.

The blonde was curently in only boxers flipping through a magazine that Kiba had brought along. He glanced up when Sasuke walked back into the room, wet from the shower and very sexy.

" Welcome back."

" I was gone 20 miniutes dobe." Sasuke snorted, towel drying his hair and sitting next to Naruto on the bed. " What on earth are you reading?"

" It's a girls magazine. Kiba said it's got advice for girls to help them get a guy." Naruto replied, flipping to the next page that advratised lip gloss.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. " You're trying to get a guys attention?"

" No." Naruto huffed.

" Oh...so why are you reading it?"

" I'm bored. You were in the shower. " The blonde shrugged.

Sasuke smirked, slide the magazine from his hands and kissed the blondes neck. " Well, I'm back." He gently pushed him back onto the bed. " Why not say i help you get un-bored?"

Blue eyes narrowed. " I am not having sex with you here you Teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed Naruto's forehead. " Now why would I do that?"

" cuz your a pervert." Naruto hissed. " you seduced me in the bathroom four days ago."

Onyx eyes closed then opened again. " Sorry about that."

Blue eyes blinked.

Then blinked again and a smiled drifted over his lips. " It's okay Sasuke-teme."

The Uchiha returned the smiled half way, then molded his lips agisnt the blondes. Naruto sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

He was so not going to argue now.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura glared down at the book in her hands. It was rightfully hers, it said so on the first page. So what the hell was she suposed to do with it?!

With a heavy sigh she opened the book again and started from the first page.

_'To my Great-Great-Great Grandaughter_

_Haruno Sakura_

_May this book quide you through_

_your struggles.'_

Sakura smiled slightly, then continied to the next page.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You may not have heard of me, but I am your great-great-great Grandmother._

_My name is also Sakura. _

_We may never meet, but me and the past generations of Chosen Ones,_

_have written out an entire book of spells, just for you._

_This will help guide through many things._

_Blessed be,_

_Sakura_

A giggle rose from her throat and her mood lightened up. So she had some od destiny. man would Neji get a kick out of that.

Wait...she was mad at Neji wasn't she?

Her mood darkened once again, but she brushed it off with the turn of another page.

_**Trapped in another world**_

_Of where I come, of what i've seen, _

_I call upon what's been taken from me. _

_A promise kept, A secret torn apart, _

_hear from me the Whispers of the Dark._

Sakura blinked. Well that was the spell that got Naruto and Sasuke out of the mirror...so which one would put someone else into a diffrent world? Mabye the evil dude? Nah...the world inside the mirror was his world. Soooo...she turned to the next page. She heaved a heavy sigh and growled.

" How the hell do I find this evil dude!?!" She snarled, then without warning the pages of the book began to fly to the left. Sakura jumped slightly and the book landed on the bed. Her eyes landed on the page the book had turned to.

_**How to call an Evil**_

_I call upon the ancient evil,_

_that roams between the relams._

_Take him from his restless sleep,_

_So he can see his rivalry._

Sakura gaped. That was exactly what she needed! She gave a whispered whoop and started roaming the room for candles. After finding them in the top of the closet, Sakura light them up and put them in a circle in front of the bed. She took in a deep breath and chanted the spell.

The wind began to rise and Sakura yelped as she was thrown across the room by the force. Thunder claped outside the window and fire rose in the circle of candles. A mans protests came from the sparks of fire and a black robed man apeared in the circle.

His dark golden eyes started down at her with a hate beyond the ages. " _Who dares disturb me?! "_ A rotting hand slide from the long sleeves and Sakura gasped. She quickly erased her fear and glared. " I do."

She couldn't see his face, but he was looking strait at her. " _Name yourself." _He ordered.

" My name is Sakura." She replied.

He let out a fury-filled cry. " _you should be dead! I killed you! "_

Sakura smirked. " Do I look dead to you?"

He let out another cry and her door flew open. " Holy Shit!" Kiba shouted and Neji pushed them all behind him. The dark clad man spun around and lifted his hands. " _Vile HUMANS!" _

Sakura ran to the book and flipped the page. " Don't touch him! ' _Turn right to wrong and wrong to right, take this evil from my sight! ' _" The monster let out a riverbeating hollar and disapeared into thin air.

_To be continued..._

Angel: I pat myself on the back!

Sakura: -slaps her on the back- there ya go!

Angel: I ment me you idiot!

Sakura: Oh...

Angel: R&R!


	12. Cold as Ice

Angel: WooT! yes Chappy number ...eh...12! Yea!

Neji: -shurgs- big deal.

Sakura: Be nice.

Angel: To the story!

Chapter 12

**Cold as Ice**

Sakura let out the air she didn't know she was holding. That had been a close one. The Evil had almost gotten Neji. She shut the book and raised her head only to be met by angry silver eyes. Neji Hyuuga was NOT a happy person. The freinds behind him had thier mouths hanging open and scared at the fuming Neji.

" You IDIOT!" Neji snarled, storming into the room. Sakura winced slightly as he snatched the book from her hands and threw it to the side. He then pulled her to her feet and checked her over.

She rolled her eyes and swatted him away. " I'm fine Neji. Stop it."

His eyes stayed narrowed and he took her roughly by the arm. " Do you harbor a death wish?!"

Her eyes shifted to the floor. " Does it matter? I'm just a job to you. Something you'll forget about as soon as you're done with me."

Even Shikamaru and Sasuke winced at that comment. Ino was clinging to Shika's shoulder and Hinata was in Kba's arms.

" You could have b-been killed Sakura." Hinata muttered.

Sakura pulled out of Neji's grasp and snorted. " I didn't know the damn spell was going to work." She then walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the book. " So cool your jets Neji."

The Hyuuga was beyond mad now, he'd gone to furious. " You could have killed all of us! If he hadn't gone up..."

" I made him go away!" Sakura snarled, " I said the spell that made him go up in smoke. So shut the hell up!"

Silence driffted over them and naruto fidgited with his fingers. " Look, It's not her fault. It could have been some random..."

" No." Sasuke sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets, " That was him."

All heads turned to Sasuke as soon as those words left him mouth. " You have met him?" Kiba asked, then he blinked. " What the hell is going on? Have I missed something?"

" You've missed alot." Ino whispered, " But we'll fill you in when Neji's not diabolical and Sakura looks like her sails have been pulled down."

Said Hyuuga and Kunoichi glared daggers at the blonde woman, who in return gave a small nervous laugh.

" I'm cool." Sakura muttered, holding the book to her chest, " But I don't know about Mr. overprotective over there."

Ino gasped as Neji grabed Sakura by her arm again and pulled her aginst him. His glare had softened some in the last few miniutes and they were now boring into Sakura's.

" If anything would happen to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself." His voice was rough and angry, but the affection beneath it all made even the Uchiha's mouth quirk up in a small smile.

Sakura blinked twice before her eyes began to water and she threw her arms around his neck. he was started by the sudden contact and fell back onto the floor with a loud 'thump.'

Ino started gigling and Hinata was smiling. Kiba looked completly lost.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. " You people are so troublesome. Can we just read the damn book and get this over with?"

Heads turned to the lazy ANBU member and lifted an eyebrow.  
" Are you jumping on board?" Ino smirked, poking him in the shoulder.

Naruto snickered behind his hand and Sasuke wacked him in the back of the head. " Shut up Dobe."

" I haven't said anything Teme!" Naruto defended.

Sakura kept her arms around Neji as they rose to thier feet. " I think Kiba deserves an explination." Njei said.

The others nodded and lead the way to the living room, which was now very cluttered from the ..er...whatever it was called.

Everyone took a seat and Neji closed his eyes before begining his speech. " How much did Tsunade inform you on when she sent you here?"

Kiba poundered it over for a second then smiled. " She said Hinata would be here and that Sakura was in danger."

Sakura slapped her forhead and Neji shook his head in disgust.

" You mean you were more worried about Hinata that Sakura?!" Ino hissed, Shikamaru trying to hold her back from pouncing.

" I didn't know some freaky guy from another world was aprat of this!" Kiba protested.

" She was almost killed!" Naruto snapped.

" By who?" Kiba asked. " I heard about the bathroom incident."

Everyone in the room shifted thier eyes away from Kiba. The Inusuka scanned the room with suspisous eyes that landed on Sasuke.  
"Hey...what is he doing here anyways?" He asked pointing a finger at the uchiha.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. " Your telling me you didn't even notice!?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed. " You're the one who hurt Sakura! You put the bomb in the mirror!"

" Ding ding, and we have a winner." Sakura announced. " Tell the wild man what his prize is!"

Kiba growled. " How can you trust him?! He tried to kill you!"

Sakura held up her hand when Neji went to speak. " I trust him because Naruto trusts him."

Naruto held in the whimper that almost slipped out. Sasuke took notice of this an rubbed a hand over his dobe's back. Kiba snorted and Akamaru turned up his nose. " Well I don't trust him."

Ino elbowed Hinata, who sighed and nodded. " I-i trust him."

The Inuzuka's defense shattered with those three words. He hung his head and banged it aginst the coffee table. " That isn't fair!"

" But I do!" Hinata smiled, " Sasuke has made Naruto so much better! H-he even betrayed his master for Naruto."

Kiba blinked, then glanced over at the Uchiha as he soothed the blue-eyed blone that was close to tears. " I..I gues I can trust him...For now." Akamaru barked once and settled into his masters lap.

Sakura gave the man a big hug, then began the explination on what had happened in the last few weeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold air was what had waken Sasuke up first. It was frigid in the room and he could feel Naruto shaking beside him. He sat up slowly and glanced over at the window.

His eyes narrowed. It was closed.

The blonde beside him shivered again and clutched onto the blancket tighter. The uchiha then skide out of the covers and bunddled Naruto up. He then pulled on a sweater and slide out into the hall.

The air was colder in the hall. He walked down the Neji and Sakura's room and knocked softly. " You two up?"

No reply. So he knocked again. " Get up you lazy idiots. Somethings wrong."

There was a low mummbled and Sakura's silent, " Come back Neji, it's cold."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and the door was opened by a half-asleep Hyuga. " Yes?"

The Uchiha sighed. " It's freezing, are the living room windows open?"

Neji furrowed his brows in concentration. " Not that I recall..."

" God.. it's freezing." Sakura mummbled, then took note of Sasuke at the door and climbed out of bed. " Is something wrong?"

" yeah, It's a fall night and the Uchiha is complaining about the bad heating." Neji snorted, " Just cover up and snuggle with your lover." He slammed the door in the uchiha's face, who had turned a very bright shade of red.

" We are not lovers!" Sasuke snarled, then stormed back to his room.

A creaking sound caught his attention just as he reached the door. His eyes fell into the doorway to the living room. He steped back and silently slide aginst the wall.

Once he reached the doorway, the air grew colder. _Odd,...Neji said no one had left the ..._

He stepped out into the living room.

" SHIT!"

_To be continued..._

Angel: YES! Suspense for you all! -laughs like a maniac- Fear me if you dare!

Sakura: Oh I fear you alright.

Neji: I have a headache.

Angel: Oh shut up. Sorry, not much magic in this one. I'm working on new spells. R&R! . and Happy New Years!


	13. Missing From Our Hearts

Angel: Hello devoted fans!

Neji: -rolls his eyes- I don't think you have any.

Sakura: I'm a fan!

Shikamaru: You're in the story!

Sakura: So?

Angel: Ok! I left you all in suspense. Now. Prepare yourselves!

Chapter 13

**Missing From Our Hearts**

Sakura woke with a jolt as soon as the single word was yelled. She scrammbled out of bed and Neji wasn't far behind. They stummbled out into the hall and took notice of the others running out of thier rooms as well.

Naruto came out alone.

" Where's Sasuke?!" Ino gasped, runing over to the now formed circle in the middle of the hall.

" He was complaining about the cold..." Neji muttered, glancing down at the end of the hall. Sakura pushed past them and followed after a worried Naruto. Said blonde ran into the living room and stepped back, hand covering his mouth.

Sakura stepped up beside him and let out a small scream. " Oh God!"

The others ran down the hall and Ino almost fainted. Hinata did.

Kiba held onto Hinata and closed his eyes. " I can't look."

Neji's eyes were narrowed. " Goddamnit!"

Shikamaru brought up the rear. " What's the matter?"

Sakura wipped the tears out of her eyes. " They took him."

Shikamaru pushed into the living room and his eyes went wide. The floor was covered in blood. And in thin writing it said:

_' If you want him,_

_you'll have to come and get him_.'

" Great. " Shikamaru cursed. " Now what the hell do we do?"

Sakura was clinging to Neji, who was hoping to God that Sasuke wasn't dying of blood lose at the moment. becuase from the looks of the blonde staring at the floor. Naruto was on the brink of a meltdown.

" Get him out of here." Neji hissed, and Kiba and Hinata both pulled the shaking blonde out of the room.

Sakura hugged herself to block out the cold. " We should have listened."

Neji sighed and rubbed his temples.

Ino glared. " You mean he came to you telling you domething was wrong and you INGNORED him?" Shikamaru looked as angry as she did.

" He's Sasuke Uchiha!" Neji hissed, " Tratior of Konoha. I think he was overreacting."

Sakura snorted. " Well, he did save Naruto. So...I should have had more faith in him." Ino hugged her best freind.

" Don't blame yourself." The blonde girl smiled wearily. " He'll be fine. We'll find him."

Sakura luaghed drily. " I don't think i'm the one you should be telling that to."

" True..." Ino muttered, Then patted Sakura's back. " Maybe you need to tell him. You're closer to him than we can ever be."

Sakura nodded and walked down the hall to Naruto's room. She pushed open the door and motioned for Kiba and Hinata to leave. They nodded and left, shutting the door with a soft click. Sakura gave her friend a small smile and sat on the edge of the bed. " Are you okay?"

" Do I look okay?" He whispered angrily.

" Not really." She sighed, then took his hands. " We will get him back."

" Haven't we tried that already? And what happened? He almost killed us." Naruto hissed. " He had to come back on his on."

" Because he loves you."

" Oh please. If he loved me, he would have woken me to tell me something was wrong." Naruto snapped, glaring at the floor to his right.

Sakura heaved a sigh and grummbled. " Look, He probally didn't want to wake you."

" Why not!?" Naruto hissed, " If he had just..."

" It's Neji and my fault." She whispered, shifting her gaze to the floor. " we're the reason he went to the livingroom alone."

Blue eyes widened. " He told you something was wrong?!"

Sakura didn't reply.

" And you ignored him!?"

Her eyes closed tightly. " I'm so sorry. I was half alseep and Neji was in a bad mood. We just thought the heating was bad."

Naruto let out a very angry scoff, then growled. " Get out."

Sakura blinked. " W-what?"

" I said, GET. OUT! " Naruto snarled, and she jumped up and ran out, slaming the door in her wake.

Naruto let out a small whimper and pulled a pillow to his chest. ' _Not again...I don't want to lose him again...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's eyes were narrowed as they followed a frantic Sakura around the room. The Book of Kage was sitting on the end of the bed open and she was pacing around it.

" If you calm down, and read, you might find something." He sighed, laying back on the pillows and closing his eyes.

" Calm down?! Naruto's suffering form lack of Sasuke and I have no fucking clue how to find him!" Sakura snarled, turning on her heels and starting her pacing again.

Neji let out a heavy sigh and lifted a hand to the book. " Why don't you just ask the book? Didn't it help you find the spell for the Evil?"

Sakura paused in midstep and turned her head to look at him. " You have a point..."

He nodded knowingly and closed his eyes once again.

" Hey you stupid book! How do I find Sasuke!?" Sakura snarled, making Neji jump and stare at her.

" Not quite what I had in mind..." He muttered.

The door flew open and Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata all flew into the room. " Sasuke?!"

Sakura glared at them. " Don't you know how to knock?!"

" What? It's not like you two were doing the mattress mombo." Ino snorted, rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders.

Sakura and Neji both turned bright red and glared at thier freinds.

" So...what was the yelling for?" Kiba asked, holding into Hinata's tremmbling hand.

" The book isn't helping!" Sakura wailed.

" Then read it." Shikamaru hissed, " We don't have time for you to bawl about your powers."

The kunoichi pouted and ploped onto the bed and set the book in her lap. " Okay fine. I'll try to concentrate. Shut the door and tunr off the lights." She ordered. " Hinata, there are some candles in the closet. Light them for me would you?"

Hinata nodded and hurried over to the closet, Kiba not far behind to help.

Neji sat up and settled behind Sakura sliding his hands over her shoulders. She sent him a sideways glance. " What are you doing?"

" Helping you relax. I read about it. Now, you focus on finding a spell, I'll keep you relaxed. " He replied, lightly rubbing his thumbs over her shoulder blades.

Sakura nodded, made sure the candles were lite and closed her eyes.

The room held their breath as the wind picked up slightly and the pages of the book began to turn. Hinata let out a starlted gasp and covered her mouth. The wind stoped suddenly and Sakura looked down at the page.

" ' The Seeking Spell.' " She muttered. Then scaned the page slowly..." Shoot."

" What?" Ino asked, " What's the matter?"

Sakura sighed and shoved her fingers through her hair. " We need the blood of a lover."

Shikamaru groaned, " Naruto won't let anyone in his room."

Sakura sighed as well, " But he wants to find Sasuke just as much as we do." She scanned the page more. " We also need, the leaf of a cypress tree, herb of thyme, and a petal of a red rose."

" Those are odd ingreidents for a Seeking Spell." Hinata muttered.

" Well, from what I learned from Tsunade, The Cypress Leaf is just a symbol of nature. It helps to guide. Herb of Thyme help with Seeing, the Petal represents the love of the ones who want him found."

" And the blood of a lover?" Ino asked.

Sakura sighed, " That tests the bonds of their love. If Naruto really wants Sauske found, I'll know the exact whereabouts. If he dosen't, I'll only see a glimpse. Which means we're screwed if he dosen't want to help."

Neji sighed and let his hand fall off her shoulders. " So...who wants to ask him first?"

Everyone shuffled their feet and mummbled to themselves.

" I'll do it."

Heads turned to the door way and Sakura let a smile fill her face. There stood Naruto, sad, but determined.

" Well then." Sakura smirked, holding out her hand, " Lets get started."

_To Be Continued..._

Angel: yay! Another chapter done!

Sakura: Congrats!

Shikamaru: Whatever.

Angel: R&R!


	14. Never Far

Angel: Well, here it is. The 14th chapter! -starts bawling like a baby-

Shikamaru: -raises an eyebrow- What's her problem?

Sakura: -sighs- She's never gotten this far in a story.

Shikamaru: Oh. Troublesome...

Angel: To the story we go! I also need to thank all my readers. -throws out cookies- You'er reviews make me feel so loved. I'm also sorry if the SasuNaru offends some of you, even my bf had a problem with it, but I like KibaHina so bite me! . Enjoy. .

Chapter 14

**Never Fear**

Hinata lite the last candle and stepped into Kiba's waiting arms. Sakura and Naruto were both sitting around the book holding hands over the book.

" My hand hurts." Ino complained, stiring up the ingrediants of the potion.

" Oh stop whining." Sakura hissed, " We don't have time to listen to you complain."

Ino stuck out her tounge and continued mixing the stuff in the bowl. Naruto sighed and let go of Sakura's hands.

" How do we make a conection if I don't have powers?" He grummbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. " You don't need magic powers to make a pyscic connection Naruto."

Neji raised an eyebrow. " You don't?"

" Of course not. " Shikamaru snorted, " Even I know that. As long as both minds are focused on the same thing, the connection can be made."

Sakura nodded. " He's right."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. " So why the hell isn't it working?!"

" Do I look like someone who knows all the answers?" Shikamaru hissed.

All eyes turned on him, he glared. " Not funny."

Sakura shook her head. " Maybe we need to think of the same immage of Sasuke. Like a memory we both know." she raked her brain for a possiable picture. Naruto blinked. " How about while he was asleep in my lap? The day Kiba got here."

She nodded quickly and Ino annonced that the potion was done. They placed all the candles in a circle around them, Sakura took Naruto's hands over the book.

" Close your eyes Naruto." She whisperd, " and think of that exact image. "

He nodded and closed his eyes, his shoulders relaxed slightly and Sakura let out a deep breath.

_' I call upon_

_the Sacred Line_

_that holds within_

_a darkened shrine._

_Use this Cypress,_

_to guide our way,_

_Use this Thyme_

_to see our prey._

_A blood red petal,_

_to hold our own._

_And the blood of a lover,_

_to test the bond._

_So come to me,_

_of time across,_

_to help us seek,_

_what we have lost.' _

A rush of air knocked the surrounding friends to the floor. Sakura quickly snapped her eyes shut and gasped when she felt a sharp sting in her chest. Naruto's hands tightened around her own. The sting faded slightly as the pain was replaced with a feeling of flying in circles. Then as soon as it came, it was gone.

She snapped open her eyes and met the confused blue of Naruto's.

A dark chuckle came from their right and both of them turned their heads. The dark figure was blocking a part of the wall. His back to them and a hand outstreched.

' _You betrayed me...' _The Evil growled.

" Screw you."

Sakura gasped and felt Naruto's hands tighten. She returned it. They knew that voice. They'd know it anywhere.

'_ Is that boy so important to you? That you'll protect a witch?' _The voice dripped with ice at the word ' Witch'.

" He means more to me than anyone. And nothing you say or do will change that." The Evil moved to the right, making Sasuke come into plain view. Sakura almost fainted.

Sasuke look horriable. Beaten, bloody and terriably pale. His clouths were torn in many places and a whip was hung up next to the chains that bound his wrists.

The Evil laughed drily. " _You always were arrogent and stuck to what you wanted.'_

" Get used to it."

' _You don't plan on leaving?' _The Evil sneered, ' _I thought you're lover and freinds would come and rescue you.'_

Sasuke snorted, " Yeah right. I know them. They don't trust me anymore than they trust you."

'_ Oh really?' _The Evil laughed, ' _Then mabye it's time to train you again.'_

Sakura tugged on Naruto's hands and nodded. He returned the gesture and the pain and spinning came and went once again. They both fell backwards on the floor of Sakura and Neji's bedroom.

Ino and Hinata both let out a scream and Neji ran over to Sakura and helped her sit up.

" So? Where is he?" Kiba asked, holding onto a shaking Hinata.

Naruto started shaking. " He's beating him...he's..."

Sakura hung her head. " He's going to force Sasuke back into service." Neji glared and rubbed a hand down her back.

" Then we'd better get to work." Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto looked up. " I thought none of you trusted him."

" Yeah well...We firgued he ment more to you than what he betrayed us for." Kiba muttered. Akamaru barked in agreement. Ino nodded.

" Yeah..and my heads still on the choping block." Sakura sighed, pulling the book into her lap. She remained leaning aginst Neji, and flipped through the book.

" Where is he?" Shikamaru sighed.

" Not in our world." Sakura snorted, " but it's in this house."

" Not possiable." Neji said. but Sakura put a finger to his lips. " Hush. You're Byakugan can't see diffrent realms."

" But..." Naruto muttered, " What about someone who can created barriers?"

Sakura blinked, and looked up at Hinata, who was now noticing that the conversation turned to her.

" O-oh...you mean me?" She asked.

Sakura smiled, " Yes you."

_To be continued..._

Angel: Sorry, this one wasn't as long. I was having trouble thinking of new spells.

Sakura: It'll come to you.

Angel: Don't worry. I'll lengthen the next one. promise.

R&R!


	15. Holding onto Hope

Angel: Ladies and Gentle Cars!

Neji: She's qouteing Cars again.

Sakura: Aww leave her be.

Shikamaru: As long as she updates the story.

Chapter 15

**Holding Onto Hope**

Sakura was sure that Hinata was going to burst from so much stuttering. The poor Hyuuga Heir was shaking so bad Kiba had to hold her upright. Naruto was sitting on the bed, flipping through The Book of Kage, while Neji and Shikamaru were searching for more candles. Ino was trying to help Sakura and Kiba sooth down Hinata.

" What are you scared of?" Sakura asked, sitting the girl down on the bed.

" N-nothing...b-but h-how c-can I be the b-barier?" Hinata asked, her hands shaking worse than her body.

" Well...I'm not sure but you're the only one here that can create a large barrier." Ino replied.

" But I thought we needed to break a barrier?" Naruto asked, turning to the next page. " There isn't a damn spell in here that will break anything."

Sakura rollled her eyes and took the book out of his hands. " Oh shush. We can't always rely on the book."

" So what else do we rely on?" Kiba snapped. " We have no idea where this place is! It isn't in our world."

Sakura glared at the Inuzuka and set the book on the bedside table. " We need to come up with someway to get all of us there. "

" We need magic for that." Ino interjected.

Sakura rounded on her best freind. " Says who?!"

" Says the book of Kage." Naruto replied, pointing to the now open book. Sakura spun around and stormed over to the book.

" We do not ned your help you stupid..." Her eyes scanned the page, then widened. " NEJI! Get in here now!"

There was the sound of something dropping, then running footsteps down the hall. Shikamaru and Neji burst through the door, worry etched on both of thier faces.

Shikamaru's face srunched up in anger. " Where the damn fire!?"

Neji took in a deep breath, let it out slowly. " Okay. What's the matter?"

Sakura gave them both a sheepish look, " Sorry guys...din't mean to scare you but," She pointed to the book. " I think I found a spell that will take us to this world."

Neji nodded, then went and took a seat next to his now relaxed cousin. " What kind of spell?"

Sakura cleared her throat and took a seat between Naruto and Neji on the bed. " It's called ' Transportation' But it looks like everyone will have to give a little bit of blood."

Ino winced. " Oh hell no! We lose enough blood being Ninja's! we're not just gonna give more up to find Sasuke!"

Naruto lowered his eyes. " Then the ones who don't want to go can stay behind."

" No!" Hinata gasped. Everyone turned to look at her. " We all agreed to help find Sasuke."

" We found him." Ino huffed.

" Do you see him here!?" Sakura snarled, suprising everybody. " Do you?!"

Ino shifted from her left foor to right foot. " No.." She whispered.

" Then we haven't found him! We are not going to stop untill we do."

" Do you want to die?! " Ino cried. " Sending all of us there is exactly what he wants us to do! he'll kill you first! Then we'll have no way to get out!"

Sakura had to be held down by neji, but she still got away. She streched out her hand and whiped it across Ino's cheek. Silence streched out over the group. Hinata looked close to tears and the boys mouths were gaping open.

Sakura stared down at her hand, then clenched it into a fist. " You don't understand why I'm doing this. You don't know what it feels like to have someone you love and care for leave you. Just walk away and never come back. That's how Naruto feels. That's how _I_ feel. " Tears burned down her cheeks. " I lost him 5 years ago to a man who just wants him as a pawn. But I will not lose him to someone who will dystroy him without a first thought."

Ino held onto her stinging cheek, tears brimming in her light blue eyes. Now why hadn't she thought of all this before she went off? Wasn't that why she was Sakura's best freind? To help her out when things got bad? To sooth her when her life was going out of control?

So why was she lashing out a girl who found out mere weeks ago that she was a witch? She wasn't the one with the magic powers, and death hanging over her head.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Ino enveloped Sakura in a hug. The tears had won over and both girls were bawling aginst each other.

" I'm so sorry." Ino chocked out. " I didn't mean it. It's just so hard..."

Sakura nodded. " I know, but we're going to make it. I promise."

Hinata stood up and hugged both of the girls. " We just can't lose hope."

The men nodded and eahc put a hand on the girls shoulders. " We can do it." Kiba assured.

" Yeah." Shikamaru and Neji replied.

Naruto's smile made the girls return it slowly. " Come on you guys! We're Konoha ninja's! We can do anything! Belive it!"

------------------------------------------------------

It hurt.

The pain in his hands and feet was starting to get to him. Metal chains were digging into his already brusied wrists and blood was sticking to him all over. He tried to move, but winced painfully.

" _They will come for you." _The Evil chuckled, walking into the room slowly.

" No they won't " Sasuke muttered, _why would they? haven't I caused them enought trouble?_

" _And how do you know that?" _He asked, crossing his arms over his black cloacked chest.

" Because they don't give a rats ass about me. They know it's a trap." Sasuke hissed, struggling aginst his binds.

" _So why not come retrain yourself?" _

" because I don't want to join you. I'd rather die." The Uchiha snapped.

The Evil chuckled darkly and lifted a hand up. " _Well. then, I guess I have no choice but to respect your wishes." _

_To be continued..._

Angel: Sorry about the shortness of it. -sighs- very emotianl(sp) chapter. But please forgive me about the shortness!

-grovels- i will make the next one longer!!!!!!


	16. Lost

Angel: Ugh...my computer crashed on me. . So what I had orriganlly wrote is now gone.

Sakura: You poor thing.

Angel: -cries- Now I have to remeber the damn spell!!!

Neji: suck it up.

Angel: Meanie. Has he no compassion?

Sakura: Uh...

Chapter 16

**Lost **

The living room was alight with candle casting larger images of the circle of freinds. In the middle of their circle was a metal pot, outlining the pot were the ingrendients for the potion. They were all dressed from head to toe in black robes that Sakura had found in the attic.

" I feel like the Grim Reaper." Ino grummbled, pulling at the hood of her robe.

Hinata giggled and Kiba sighed. " Remind me why we have to wear this?"

" Oh hush. It looks cool. " Naruto smiled, twirling a leaf in his fingers.

Neji watched as Sakura re-read the spell again and again. Double checking the recipe and mummbling the words to herself. He held the knife in which they were to draw blood.

Shikamaru, who had wanted to remain slilent the entire time, spoke up. " How much blood do we need to give?"

Sakura's eye lifted to the lazy ANBU member. " Just a drop." She then looked back down at the book and Shikamaru nodded.

Ino sighed and glared at the pot infront of them. " How much longer?"

" Shhh!" Naruto hissed, " She has to memorize he spell to bring us back as well."

Ino growled. " Why can't you just bring the book with you?"

" Because it'll earse." Sakura replied, sitting up strait and setting the book infront of her. She then proceeded to drop all the ingreidients into the pot. " Alright. Prick your finger and wait till I tell you when drop it in." She got a series of nodds.

Neji pricked his first then pased it to Shikamaru on his right, who passed it to Ino, then to Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, then to Sakura. She cut a strait line down the middle of her palm and held it over the pot. Neji almost jumped out of his seat in the circle. " You said a drop."

She gave him a warm smile, " I said ya'll had to give a drop. Now place your hands over the pot and squeeze out a drop."

Her freinds all nodded, then did as told. Sakura cleared her throat, took a deep breath and held out her hands on each side. Neji and Naruto took them firmly and then everyone joined in. Once the circle was comlete Sakura looked down at the book and chanted:

_' We have called the power,_

_to find our prey,_

_now we ask,_

_to take us away._

_Blood of blood,_

_Spirit of Spirit,_

_take our bodies,_

_and send us to him.'_

The world began to spin, the living room and candles becoming one large blur. Like a rollercoaster going faster than it should. The feeling of pins and needles digging into your skin, goosbumps covering your body. And the fleeting feeling of being lifted up to fast, like your stomach was dropping out of your body.

Then, as soon as they felt it, It was gone.

Pain replaced the feelings as they all hit the cold stone floor on their backs.

" Ouch." Ino hissed.

" Good lord this is troublsome." Shikamaru grummbled, slowly sitting up.

Sakura, Neji and Naruto were all on their feet and staring at the complaining four. " Get up. " Neji said.

Hinata lifted herself to her feet with the help of Kiba, Akamaru sticking out of his jacket.

Ino and Shikamaru got up last and dusted off their robes. " Now..where are we?" Ino asked.

They all glanced around the room and Sakura ran to the opposite wall. She ran her hand over the blood-stained cement wall. " Where is he?!"

Her friends stepped up beside her. " Maybe the Evil took him to train?" Ino whispered, " Isn't that what you said he said?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Naruto's fist hit the wall. " No, Sasuke wouldn't escape the darkside and then join them again."

" Well..." Kiba began, " What if he really was tricking us? What if it really is a trap?"

Sakura held Naruto back as he lunged for the Inuzuka. " SHUT UP! What do you know?!"

" Hush! Or we'll be caught." Neji and Shikamaru hissed. Ino and Hinata each grabbed on of Naruto's arms. The blonde Kyuubi vesel relaxed slowly, but he kept his narrowed eyes on the dog-man.

" We just take this one step at a time." Sakura whispered, then galred at Kiba, " And that includes not jummping the gun untill after we get proof."

" Lets just hope Kiba's not right." Hinata sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino let out a groan and slumped aginst a nearby wall. " Admit it Sakura. We're lost."

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Of course we're lost. We've never been here before." Neji opened his Byakugan and stared ahead, Hinata watched from the rear.

" All clear?" Naruto whispered. Both Hyuuga's nodded, " All clear."

Sakura waved her hand forward. " Onward men."

Ino glared and huffed after Neji and Shikamaru. " Not funny."

Sakura and Hinata both snickered and followed the group down the next long hallway.

Suddenly, Neji held up a hand. The group qucikly slide into a dark covered section of the hall and Neji nodded to a half open door. They could hear voices from the inside, two male and one female.

" Do you really think Master should have done that?" the female voice whispered.

" Yeah, it was worthless to us." A male snorted. " what use would it be to let it stick around?"

" What if we needed it?" The female hissed.

" Both of you shut up. " The second male voice snapped. " What's done is done. Master said the Uchiha would rather die than betray his freinds. So the Master respected his wishes."

Sakura had to cover her mouth to stop the scream that threatend to fall out. However Naruto fell aginst the wall, hands over his ears.

" No..." Shikamaru tried to cover his mouth, but the blonde slapped it away. " NO!!!"

" Intruders!" The three voices hollered from the room.

" RUN!" Sakura cried.

_To be continued..._

Angel: Hell yeah! Chapter 16 is complete! -does a happy dance- I am awesome!

Neji: Put a sock in it.

Angel: Ohhh I hate you. R&R! see ya next time!


	17. Broken

Angel: I didn't think i'd come up an idea so soon...

Neji: I could care less.

Sakura: I'm agreeing with Neji on that one.

Angel: Traitor. -glomps Naruto- You'll care won't you Naru-chan?

Naruto: -huggles Angel- Of course!

Angel: YAY! On with the story!

Previously on When Chemicals react...

_" Intruders!" the three voices from the room hollered._

_" Run!" Sakura cried._

Chapter 17

**Broken**

The group scrammbled out of their dark corner and sprinted down the long hallway. Kunai began to fly past their heads.

" They're Ninja's?!" Ino gasped as the rounded a corner.

" How should we know?!" Kiba hissed.

Sakura skidded to a halt at a fork in the hall. " This is no time to argue. Spilt up!" She snapped, " we'll regroup here!"

They nodded, and Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba ran down the second tunnel. Sakura, Neji and Naruto took the first one. The running footfalls could be heard through the walls to thier right. " They're after the others!" Naruto gasped.

" They can hold thier own." Neji replied as Sakura stopped again. She plastered herself aginst the cold wall and the boys followed suit.

Sakura put a finger to her lips and silently slid aginst the wall. " Keep you're chakra sealed. No Byakugan." She whispered, and Neji, though angry about it, nodded.

They continued on for a few more miniutes before seeing a dim light from the end. Sakura stopped them for a break and felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned to look at the Kyuubi vesel. " They we're lieing..right?"

Her emerald eyes widened, then narrowed in pain. " I don't...I don't know Naruto..."

" B-but...why..would he ask to die?" Naruto whimpered, He closed his eyes. " Why?"

Neji put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. " He did it to protect you and Sakura."

Sakura hugged Naruto tightly. " Lets just take care of the Evil..."

Naruto pulled away roughly. " Whatever."

She sighed heavily then motioned for them to move one and they followed.

-----------------------------------------

Shikamaru watched as the so-called ninjas rushed past from under them. They were all currently attatched to the ceiling.

" Ninja's my ass." Ino snorted.

Hinata elbowed her. " Hush. we don't want to be caught."

Ino grummbled and hopped down after Shikamaru and Kiba.

Akamaru sniffed the air, then nodded to Kiba. " They're gone."

Shikamaru grunted, then turned back to where they had come in at. " Lets go. We need to find the others."

" We have no idea where they are..." Ino hissed.

" Yeah, we need to find Sasuke." Hinata whispered.

Shikamaru rounded on them, his cool, lazy exterior gone. " Didn't you hear them?! Sasuke's dead! We came here from nothing!"

" Nothing?!" Ino laughed dryly. " _Nothing? _Don't you get it?! We're here to kill the Evil."

" We came back to find Sasuke and to leave with him!" Shikamaru hissed, " You have no say in it!"

Hinata whimpered and went to stop it, but Kiba held her back.

" What is the point in taking Sasuke back if we can't take care of the Evil?!" Ino snarled.

" We can not stop him!" Shikamaru growled, " He isn't some high-class ninja! He's a monster from another world!"

Ino swiped at the tears from her eyes, " If we don't dystroy him...he'll keep coming after her..." She hicuped. " I don't want to lose another freind..."

The lazy ninja blinked in relization at his words, then reached out to the crying girl. " I'm...god...I'm sorry Ino..."

Kiba sighed, " He's tring to break us apart..."

Hinata nodded, " He wants us to fight, to drift away from each other."

" Well then, " A voice snickered from behind them, " I guess when have the rest of the team to find."

The four of them spun around.

" Sasuke!"

_To be continued..._

Angel: Oh yeah! uh-huh! I rock!

Neji: Someone shoot her.

Angel: Can you belive it?! Okay..it's not a GREAT chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! R&R! Sorry about the shortness... .


	18. Double

Angel: Yay! Chapter...er...18 is it?

Neji: You forgot?!

Angel: excuse me, I was typing up the chapters for Beyond What We See.

Sakura: You start too many stories at once.

Angel: Oh, but the other story is already written. Finished. All I do is type it up when i get the time.

Neji: But then you waste OUR time.

Sakura: Yeah.

Angel: These chapters for your this story are off the top of my head. So are the spells. I just make them up as I write.

Sakura: You can do that?

Neji: -rolls his eyes- I'm surrounded by idiots.

Chapter 18

**Double **

Ino looked like a fish out of water. Shikamaru looked like someone had just slapped him. Kiba and Akamaru were wheezing.

Hinata, however, threw her arms around the Uchiha. " You're alive!"

Sasuke chuckled, " Yeah."

It was then that Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. " You don't look like you've been beat to death."

The Uchiha blinked. " Beat?"

" Yeah, Sakura and Naruto said you were beaten up with whips." Ino replied, she scanned his clean cloths and zero scratches.

" They came?" Sasuke asked, " I never saw them."

Kiba growled, but Hinata poked his shoulder in a play-along-with-it way. " Mabye it was an illusion?" She suggested.

" Had to be. I wasn't beaten. I'm just fine." Sasuke agreed.

" In that case, lets go find the others." Ino cut in sharply. " We need to find Sakura and kill the Evil."

Shikamaru nodded and started to turn back to the way they entered.

" Wait." Sasuke said, " He's dead."

Hinata and Ino gasped and Kiba and Shikamaru narrowed their eyes.

" How?" Shikamaru asked.

" It was easy." Sasuke shrugged, " He isn't that strong."

Kiba nodded. " Alright. Well all we need to do now is find the rest of the group."

Hinata and Ino agreed, and they started back down the dark hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust as a putrid smell met her nose. Neji and Naruto covered their noses with their shirts and snuck forward.

" What is that smell?" Sakura hissed.

Naruto winced, " It reeks."

" Thanks for stateing the obvious." Neji hissed.

" Both of you hush." Sakura interjected, as they neared another door. They had passed by alot of them, but most of them had been small rooms. Thankfully, they were all empty.

Neji held up a hand as a small noise was heard from the room up ahead. It sounded like a moan of pain. Sakura lifted an eyebrow at the Hyuuga infront of her.

" What's the matter?" She whispered.  
" Someone's in that one." He replied.

" Well. duh." Naruto grummbled to himself. Neji sent him a glared, that he countered with sticking his tounge out. Sakura rolled her eyes at thier imaturaty and pushed past the Hyuuga. Startled, Neji reached out to her, but his hand met air.

" Are you crazy? We have no idea what's in there." He hissed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tiptoed to the door. " The I guess we find out." She silently slide up to the door and took note that the boys were not far behind her.

" This is a bad idea." Naruto muttered, " we could get killed."

Sakura huffed, then pushed the door open a crack. She peeked through it and grummbled. " It's pitch black."

" Then it's empty, lets move on." Neji said, pulling at her sleeve. They all froze when a the sound of a choking cough came from inside the room. Sakura gasped, and pushed open the door.

" Wha..." Naruto began, but Neji slapped a hand over his mouth. They couldn't see a thing in the room. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly, then held out a hand. :

_"Beyond the darkness,_

_There is light._

_Guide us through, _

_this endless night."_

Then, in a flash, a white glowing light apeared in Sakura's open palm. She smiled proudly and lifted the light up slightly.

" It worked." She whispered. Then she noticed the dead silence from the boys in front of her. " Hey, what's the..." Sakura heard Naruto choke slightly and Neji took a step back. She pushed past them and held out the light.

Neji covered her mouth to muffle her scream.

There, in the middle of the room, slummped aginst the wall, was a bloodied figure. Bones were sticking out of odd places and blood soaked the torn cloths that were barly covering the pale body.

Naruto took a hesitant step forward, " is he..."

Sakura shook her head, " No...no...God please..." They all walked forward to the body before them and knelt down. Sakura supressed her gag when she knelt into a puddle of dark red blood. Neji glanced at Naruto, who was extending a shaking hand to the beaten body. His eyes filled with pain and tears as the hand met a blood-stained cheek.

" It's not fair...why...are people so cruel?" Sakura sobbed, Neji slide an arm around her shoulders.

" This is what I see everyday." He muttered, and her green eyes widened.

Naruto was ignoring both of them, sliding his own bloodied hand over a pale cheek. " I..know i've never said it..." He muttered.

Sakura gasped, " Naruto..what are you talking about?"

The Kyuubi vesel supprised them both by taking the lifeless figure into his arms, taking no heed of the blood that began to soak into his cloths.

" What are you doing here?" A cold voice snarled.

They spun their heads around. Sakura's jaw dropped.

In the doorway stood Sasuke and behind him, the rest of their freinds.

" Impossiable." Neji hissed. " this is a seprate relem" He glanced at Sakura, " You said we couldn't use jutsu's in here."

Sakura glared, " You can't."

" This can't be right." Ino gasped, looking down at the bloodied bosy in Naruto's arms.

" Yeah, Sasuke's right here." Kiba snorted, " We've interogated him and everything.He even killed the Evil."

Shikamaru glared, and Neji caught the suspision in his eyes. The Hyuuga nodded and nudged Sakura.

Sakura cleared her throat. " I have a few questions for you."

Sasuke nodded, " Go ahead."

She pondered it for a miniute, " Who's the current Hokage?"

" Tsunade."

" Our master?"

" Kakashi."

" The demon in Naruto's body."

" Kyuubi."

A smirk ghosted over her lips. " Your brothers name?"

He stared at her in silence. " What brother?"

Neji let a chuckle espace his lips. " Come clean you fake."

Sasuke glared, " Fake? I am Sasuke."

Sakura laughed, making Hinata jump and Ino send her a look as though she was crazy. " Even the real Sasuke would tell us that."

Shikamaru nodded, " And don't think I didn't miss that slip of yours when you told us the Evil was gone."

" Slip?" Hinata asked.

" You said that 'he isn't that strong'." Shikamaru said, " Which means that you have fought him, but not as Sasuke."

" You're a shapeshifter." Sakura informed, " One that can change into the likeness of another human."

" Very good." The fake sasuke snickered and became the form of a nasty looking man in a brown robe. He took out a knife. " So, who wants to go first?"

_To be continued..._

Angel: Yay! .

Neji: Oh whoopie.

Sakura: Don't mind him.

Angel: Okay... I wan't sure if I should have let them find both Sasuke's so soon, but I just let my fingers follow the words in my head. So, right now, there is some serious Sasu/Naru angst in here. DO NOT WORRY. It's Neji and Sakura's turn soon. And you can bet you're gonna like it.


	19. For Her Love

Angel: Alright! Chapter 19!

Sakura: Yay!

Neji: -rolls his eyes-

Angel: -smiles- We have a new guest with us today! Everybody welcome ROCK LEE!

Lee: -stands on a rock with the sun setting behind him- YOSH! Hello my youthful freinds!

Shikamaru: Shoot me.

Sakura: Aww he isn't that bad!

Lee: -runs around throwing cherry blossoms- Spread your youth my freinds!

Sasuke: Shut up!

Kiba: Oh I'll spread my youth alright, by sticking my foot up your ass!

Sakura, Ino, Hinata: -sweatdrops- _Uhh..._

Angel: -slowly edges away from the group- Eh...lets get on with the story.

Chapter 19

**For Her Love**

The boys followed instict and pushed the girls behind them, taking out kunai and reading for a fight. Sakura helped Naruto put the lifeless body of the Uchiha onto his back.

" Get him out of here." Neji whispered, " We'll handle him."

Sakura nodded, then watched as Shikamaru dodged a swip from the knife. Ino countered with with her own attack, Hinata and Kiba following suit. They slide out the door, and Sakura spun back around.

" Hinata!" She screamed as the young Hyuuga took a hard blow to the stomach. Neji let out a string of curses as the shapeshifter went after him.

" Get Hinata out of here!" He called, just as Ino lanched herself onto the mans back. Hinata scrammbled to her feet, grabed Sakura's outstreched hand and followed them down the hall.

The sounds of the fight drifted farther away as they continued down the dark hallway. Naruto hadn't said a word and Hinata kept stealing glances behind them.

" Are we safe?" She whispered.

Sakura shook her head, and lifted the light again. " We won't be safe untill we've left this place. Be on constant alret."

The girl nodded and walked to Naruto. She took his hand lightly in her own and squeezed it. " It'll be alright."

The blonde boy gave her a weak smile. " I should be telling you that. You left your boyfreind in the middle of a fight."

Hinata smiled. " Kiba will be fine. They all will."

Sakura lifted a hand and they went silent. She put out the light and they were once again plunged into the darkness. " Grab a hand."

Two hands grabbed each of hers and they continued on.

" was someone there?" Hinata asked.

" Use your Byakugan." Sakura replied.

" But I thought you wanted to keep our Chakra sealed?" She whispered.

Sakura sighed, " We have no choice. I need to be sure that no one is near us."

She felt Hinata release her hand slowly, then felt the Chakra rise. Hinata let out a scream and Naruto grabbed for her hand.

" What?!" he cried. Hinata jerked back as though slapped and Naruto tumbled with her, the weight of Sasuke's body on them both.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" Y-yes..." Hinata whispered.." He was right there. Then gone." Her voice cracked.

" You okay Sakura?" Naruto asked.

There came only slience.

" Sakura?!"

Still no reply. Hinata ran her hands blindly over the floor and felt nothing. " s-she's...g-gone.."

" Shit. No!" Naruto cursed, pulling Sasuke back onto his back and pulling the Hyuuga girl back down the hall. " Come on! We need to find Neji and the others."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura groaned weakly as she opened her eyes. The world was white._

_Why did this seem so fimliar?_

_She blinked, then sat up slowly. Everything was white, white walls, floor everything. _

_" It's about time." _

_The cold voice made her snap her head around behind her. She almost cried in joy. _

_Sasuke was sitting down not far behind her, blood and cuts littering his body._

_" Where are we?" She asked, crawling over to where he sat._

_" Same place Naruto and I came to you when we were in the mirror." He replied, " the unconcious state."_

_Sakura lifted a confused eyebrow and shook her head. " You mean you're unconcious?"_

_" Duh. Why?"_

_She threw her arms around him, startling the hell out of him. " We thought you were dead!"_

_The Uchiha sighed wearily. " You're worse than the dobe."_

_The pink-heaired medicnin glared at him. " Don't talk about him like that. He and Hinata are probaly freaking out because i'm either gone or asleep. He's carrying you're body around."_

_Sasuke found the white walls to be his point of vision. " what are you doing here anyways?"_

_" We came to save you're sorry ass." She hissed._

_" You shouldn't have come. He knows you're here." Sasuke hissed back._

_" So? It was that or ditch you, kill the Evil and deal with a depressed Naruto." She glared, " I'd rather save you."_

_The Uchiha glanced at her, then smirked. " Why didn't Neji save you?"_

_" He stayed behind to let us escape." She whispered, Her eyes watered. " I guess I should have stayed."_

_He shook his head. " People do the strangest things for love." _

_Sakura lifted her head. " Love?"_

_Sasuke snorted, " You're telling me your denser than a doorknob?"_

_Sakura fumed. " Excuse me?! You're the one who took off without a damn word to Naruto."_

_" I did it to protect him!" Sasuke snarled. " I'd rather die than lose him! or you!"_

_Sakura jerked back slightly at his outburst, but it didn't stop there._

_" You two mean more to me than anything! All I have left in this world!" _

_She grabbed his hand suddenly and pulled it to her lips, then to her forhead. " I'm sorry..."_

_He took in a shakey breath and shifted his eyes. " Whatever."_

_Her body shook slightly. " I know you love Naruto. I do too. You two are like brothers to me. I just..." Her voice wavered. " I'm just scared to love again."_

_Sasuke winced. He knew why._

_" I don't want him to disapear...like you did." She whispered, stroking the inside of his wrist. " I do care about him, he makes me whole..."_

_" He's not going to leave you." Sasuke muttered. " Neji wouldn't do that."_

_Sakura blinked, then looked up at him, slowly letting his hand down. " How..."_

_" Sakura?!"_

_She spun around just at two arms grabbed her and pulled her aginst a hard chest. _

_" N-neji?" She sputtered._

_His grip tightened. " Are you okay?"_

_Sakura sighed. _

_" No. we're in an uncosious state in a world were we have no idea who's gonna stick a knife through us." Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_The Hyuuga look over Sakura's shoulder. " Sasuke?"_

_" He's not dead, and neither are we...yet." Sakura muttered._

_Neji looked around, not letting his hold on the kunoichi go. " Where are we?"_

_Sasuke grummbled. " You tell him. I'm tired of explaining this to people."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes and explained the whole state of sleep thing. _

_" So he's just unconsious?" Neji asked._

_The other two nodded._

_" Well...we got the guy, he got me, then Shikamaru stuck him from behind just as I blacked out." Neji explained, he then looked at Sakura. " Naruto and Hinata?"_

_" I have no idea." Sakura muttered, " Hinata used her Byakugan to see in the dark, she screamed and that's all I remember."_

_Neji rested his head on her shoulder. " Great."_

_" They'll be fine. If worse comes to worse, Kyuubi will save the day." Sasuke shruged._

_" Don't shrug this off!" Sakura and Neji hissed._

_The Uchiha sighed, " Look, we can't do a damn thing untill we wake up. So both of you shut up."_

_Sakura lunged for him, but Neji held her back. It was then that he drew back. " What the..."_

_The confused girl looked down and gasped. " I'm disapearing..."_

_" You're waking up." Sasuke said, " find the others, try to get us up." _

_She nodded, then was gone._

_Neji sighed. " Great. Why haven't you gone insane yet?"_

_Sasuke shrugged, then let a smile ghost over his lips. " I just keep imagining Naruto in bed next to me. Waking up in the morning. Like this is all just a dream."_

_" You really like him don't you?" Neji asked._

_Coal eyes closed. " No."_

_White eyes narrowed..." No..?"_

_" I love him."_

_The Hyuuga winced, " I don't know if i'll get used to that."_

_" What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head back and looking at the other boy. " What changed the stotic, fate obbsesed Hyuuga?"_

_Neji chuckled lightly. " She did. She put the protective nature into my system. She..."_

_" You really like her don't you?" The Uchiha said, coping Neji's words._

_Neji sighed. " No."_

_" Is that so?" Sasuke asked._

_" I'd do anything for her. I don't want to lose her..." Neji put his face in his hands. " Am I in love with her?"_

_Sasuke shrugged. " Why don't you find out for yourself?"_

_Neji looked down. He was dissapearing, then was gone._

_Sasuke grummbled. " Well this sucks."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She coughed violently as she came back to earth. or where ever she was. She sat up slowly and took in her surroundings. A cage? Her eyes roamed to very furnished court outside her metal bars.

Red silk covered nearly everything, but black covered the large throne at the top of very high stairs. Golden pillars held up the star-littered ceiling, with she soon relized was the real night sky.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the tip of a sword met hre neck.

" Awake I see?"

It was the Evil. Her eyes narrowed. " Fuck off."

" Watch that mouth." The Evil hissed, pushing the metal further into her neck.

Sakura could almost see that acid smirk beneath the dark hood. " Just get it over with." She hissed.

He let out a dark chuckled. " Now now Sakura, we haven't seen each other for near 50 years."

_' 50?'_ Sakura thought, '_geez grams, who the hell did you get mixed up with?'_

" Oh really? I thought it was longer?" Sakura smirked, deciding to play along.

" Oh no. I've kept track. Now...where's the book?"

_To be continued..._

Angel: -takes off running- Sorry for the cliffe...again!

Lee: It shows your youth!

Sakura: Eh...

Sasuke: You people are mental.

Angel: I can make you mental.

Sasuke: I'll pass.

Angel: Okay! Prepare yourselves for the next chapter!!!


	20. In Her Blood

Angel: Ok. Here it is. The much awaited 20th Chapter.

Neji: Do I look happy about this?

Sakura: You look kinnda grumpy.

Neji: Can I go home now?

Angel: No you may not. Now, buckle your seatbelts and get ready.

Chapter 20

**In Her Blood**

Sakura swallowed hard as the metal tip cut into the skin of her neck. Those gold eyes hadn't left her face and it was uncomfortable.

" _Where is the book_?" He hissed.

" What do you need it for?" She snorted, struggling with the metal around her wrists. That part would be a peice of cake. The bad part would be not getting her throat cut open.

"_ It was promised to me. You promised me that I would get the book_." His voice oozed with malice, anger and hate. Sakura winced. Could someone hold this much hate in for 50 years?

" Now why would I do that?" She asked, then felt the blood trickle down her neck. Well that was a taboo question.

" _You do not ask the questions. Where is the book_?" He snarled,"_Or you lose your freinds_."

Sakura gasped as he waved his hand. One of the cement walls turned around and Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto were all strapped up aginst it.

" No!" She cried, ignoring the pain as the sword cut deeper into her throat. " Don't hurt them!"

He chuckled slightly and bent down to her level. " _Where is the book_?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Neji groaned slightly as he sat up. His head spun and he quickly grabed it. " Good lord."

He took in his surroundings and sighed. Well, he wasn't anywhere near Sakura. He was hidden in a dark corner of the room where they had fought the shapshifter. Said Shapshifter was dead in the middle of the room.

Neji stood up slowly and kept his hands agnist the wall and felt his way to the door. Once he reached it, His foot hit something beside it.

The thing groaned.

Neji peered closer, knelt down and shook the figure laying on the floor. " I'm awake! jeez."

" Sasuke?" Neji gasped, as the raven-haired boy sat up.

" Hey...I thought you said Naruto was here..." Sasuke growled.

" Well, they must have found him first. Along with the others, they hide me...but who dumped you in the middle of..." Neji trailed off as Sasuke sent him a look that said Who-The-Hell-Else-would?

" Okay then." Sasuke stood up, Neji joining him. " We need to find them. And fast. Or we won't be getting out alive."

" You sound soooo confident." Neji grumbled, following the Uchiha down the dark hall.

" Shut up Hyuuga, I'm sure you want to know what I found out." Sasuke hissed.

Neji didn't reply, so Sasuke continued. " I know what he's after."

" And that is?"

" The Book of Kage and Sakura herself." Sasuke sighed, " He dosen't know that she's not the Sakura that

he thinks she is."

" The one he killed?" Neji asked.

" Yeah. That one. " The Uchiha replied, feeling his way along the walls. Neji watched as closely as he could to what Sasuke was running his hands over.

" What are you doing?" He asked.

" I tried to escape a while back after I first got here. I scratched a line down to where his main room is." The Uchiha replied.

" Is that where he has them?" Neji asked.

" Your smart. Figure it out." Sasuke snorted.

" Oh I'm sorry. " Neji growled, " I've been living with a witch the last month. I haven't had time to study demons."

Sasuke sent him a glare and pointed to the large doorway at the end of the hall. Two very tough-looking guards were standing on each side of it.

" You take the left, i'll take the right." Sasuke muttered. Neji nodded and slide into the darknes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura could feel the hot trail of liquid down her throat. The cool metal was nearly enbedded into her skin and it hurt. But she paid it no heed.

She was more worried about those cold golden eyes that were watching her like a hawk. If he even knew what that was.

" _Don't make me ask you again Sakura_." The Evil hissed.

" I-it's...in the chest." She whispered trying not to cut the sword further into her throat. He startled her by slideing a finger up her throat and pulling it back.

The blood trickled slowly down his pointer finger, which looked decayed and rotten. She winced. What in the world was he doing?

" _Did you know...that I can track your magic by tasting your blood_?" He cackled, sticking the finger into his mouth.

Sakura almost gaged. " N-no..."

" _Of course not."_ He sneered, then stationed the sword at the base of her neck. " _Because you're not Her_."

Sakura's eyes widened. This was not good at all. " And what makes you think that?"

" _Because the Sakura I knew...couldn't Freeze Time_." He growled.

Was that why her hands were tied behind her back? She pushed her hands aginst the metal constrictions around her wrists.

Freeze time?! Was this guy nuts?! She was just a Chosen One. That's what the book said.

Of course...she hadn't read the whole book...

" That's not true." Sakura hissed.

" _Is it not? Didn't your grandmother tell you?"_ He smirked, " _Oh that's right. I killed her_."

Sakura pushed all thoughts out of her head and pushed herself backwards. She rolled onto her hands and she winced. Her hands would be seriously bruised.

The Evil let out a feral growl that had the Guard in the room running twards her.

Sakura hopped onto her feet and braced herself for the impact of the large man. Demon...whatever he was.

The first one lunged for her and she swung her foot out and landed one in his stomach. He let out a horrid snarl and shapshifted into a wolf.

" Not good." Sakura gasped, as the rumpled wolf tackled her to the floor. It's teeth sunk deep into her shoulder and she screamed.

" Sakura!" Naruto cried, finally waking up. He struggled aginst the metal cuffs around his wrists and legs. The wolf bite down harder and Sakura twisted onto her other side, throwing the wolf off her and taking flesh with him.

The Evil grabbed her from behind and slammed her face first into the cold wall.

" _Are you done resisting yet?"_ He asked, his fingers digging into her injured shoulder.

" In your dreams." She snarled, wincing at the sharp pain. He pulled out the sword again and poised it at her middle back. Her breath hitched.

He was gonna kill her...

A loud crash made the Evil loosen his hold and spin around. " _What?!"_

Sakura turned her head around and let a smile light up her face. Neji and Sasuke had somehow knocked out both guards and broken down the metal door.

Sakura sent Naruto a look that said, you ready? And he nodded.

The blonde boy released a fair amount of Chakra and the metal cuffs split down the middle. He jumped off the wall and ran twords Sakura.

She swung out her leg and caught the Evil in his side. He doubled over.

Pain seared across Sakura's lower back. The sword clattered to the floor and the Evil grabbed her by the arm.

She let out a scream of pain and Naruto's leg connected with the Evil's head.

Sakura's cuffs were cut clean off her wrists and a hand grabbed her own. " Come on! We need to get everyone out of here!" Naruto said, pulling her over to where their freinds were tied up.

" B-but..."

" They'll be fine." Naruto hissed, " help me here!"

Sakura nodded, glanced back at Neji and Sasuke, who were being attacked by other guards. Her eyes widened.

Where was the Evil?

" _Looking for me dear?"_ That horrid voice whispered in her ear.

Sakura yelped, spun around and swung out her hand to hit him.

Silence filled the room as everthing froze in it's tracks.

Sakura put her hand down slowly and looked around the room. _What the...?_

She walked over to the Evil and waved a hand in front of the hooded face. " Hello?" Pursing her lips, She walked over to Naruto and touched his shoulder.

The blonde boy bounced back into life and started sputtering. " What the hell?!" He spun around in a fast circle, then looked back at the beaming Kunoichi/witch. " What happened?"

" Uhh..." Sakura lifted a hand. " I guess I froze time...?"

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. " You WHAT?!"

She shrugged and in a flash, everything burst back into life.

Neji pushed a guard into the wall and blinked. Wait a minuite...

He looked around and Sasuke had the same confusion on his face. What the hell had happened?

" _You WITCH_!" The Evil snarled, lunging for Sakura. Said witch dodged the lunge and hit the opposite wall next to Hinata's feet.

Sakura looked up at the uncouncious girl and then at a now waking Shikamaru and Kiba.

" Shikamaru! Can you do the jutsu from up there?!" She called.

Shikamaru sighed, and did the hand seals for his jutsu and grabbed one of the guards attacking Neji.

Neji gave Shikamaru a wave and ran over to Sakura, who was dodging blows from the now furious Evil. The monster grabbed her by the throat and threw her into another wall on the other side of the room.

Sakura gasped as the air was knocked out of her and her vison blurred for a moment. " Sakura!" Sasuke called, trying to fend off the other guard.

She slowly got to her feet and heard Ino's scream. Her eyes landed on the Evil, who now had Neji by the neck and a sword at his stomach.

The Evil looked over at her and the hood fell back. Gasps flew around the room and it sounded as though Ino gagged.

The creature...or whatever it was.

Was hiddious.

Rotting, decaying flesh and almost bones. Cold, golden eyes were the only real-looking feature on this things body. He gave her a malicious sneer.

" _Now...watch as I kill the man you love Sakura. Just as you killed me." _And drove the sword through Neji's stomach.

Sakura's world shattered around her and Ino let out another scream.

She hit her knees slowly and watched as The Evil threw Neji's lifeless body like a ragdoll.

Her eyes narrowed into almost thin slits, tears leaking freely and her fist crashed into floor. The concrete floor shattered around her as she let out everything.

" NEJI!"

_To be continued..._

Angel: Well now. Sorry for the long update. I was grounded from the computer for an entire week and my bf broke up with me.

But he's an asshole so I couldn't care less.

Sakura: And I hope he's reading this.

Sasuke: I agree.

Angel: Sorry for the cliffee...again. I had to leave off somewhere. I never have an easy time writeing endings. but I swear you'll like this one. and I have BIG suprise for the ones who love this story.

but you'll have to wait for the last chapter.

_Blessed Be_,

_Angel_


	21. Last Night

Angel: Ahhh. Chapter 21. -.- Oh I can't belive i've made it this far.

Sakura: -claps- Reward yourself with a cookie.

Sasuke: Can we wait till after the story please?

Naruto: Yeah...

Chapter 21

**Last Night**

Sasuke's mouth had been hanging open since the moment Sakura's fist hit the floor. The guard he was fighting slamed him into the wall.

His eyes landed on Sakura again and watched as the floor literaly spilt down the middle.

The Evil fell backwards, stumbling agisnt the other wall. " _What power is this?!" _He snarled.

Sakura stood up slowly and walked twords the Evil. " It isn't _a_ Power. It _is _Power." She hissed, setting her hand on the wall beside her.

Naruto yelped when the space around her hand cracked and clattered onto the floor in tiny bits. " W-when did she get this powerful?"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. " Her Chakra and her witch power must have somehow blended when The Evil killed Neji."

" So anger must trigger it?" Ino whispered.

" No. She's dancing in a feild of flowers." Naruto hissed, making Ino send him a glare.

Hinata squeaked when Sasuke landed on his back beside Naruto's feet. " Ow." He grummbled, sitting up and rubbing his lower back.

Naruto bent down to Sasuke's level and sighed. " Aren't you supposed to be an Uchiha?"

Sasuke's glared up at his blonde. " I don't see you doing anything."

Another loud crash ended thier argument as bits of rocks flew thier way. Ino pulled free of her cuffs and helped Hinata down. Kiba, now waking up, hopped down after Shikamaru let go of his Shadow jutsu.

Sakura watched as those gold eyes widened in fear. HIs hands were sparking with blue light, and his body was ready for attack.

She could tell he was afraid. A smirk crossed her face and she stoped infront of him. " What do you plan on doing with the book?"

The Evil glared, _" It's mine!"_

" My grandmother made it for me!" Sakura snarled, throwing her fist into the wall again. However, this time, nothing broke. It remained solid.

She watched the Evil's eyes flash slightly. " _How do you control such power at a young age?"_

Sakura growled. " Don't you talk to me like that. You will pay for what you've done."

The Evil laughed.

A dark, malicious sound.

He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into the wall, traping her hands in his own decaying ones. The blue spark lite again and Sakura screamed. It pulsed up her arm and sent an electric shock through her body.

The Evil smirked. " _Not so brave now are you?" _

Sakura struggled aginst his grip, his hands just dug deeper into her neck.

" _Did that boy mean so much to you?" _The Evil asked, scratching his nails down her neck. The wound on her shoulder was still bleeding and his other hand pressed into it. She whimpered slightly.

Did? Was Neji really...

Her eyes began to water.

No...it couldn't be. He wasn't...

She let her eyes land on Neji's body, blood soaking the floor around him. Her voice choked out a sob.

No...

" He ment everything to me..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

The Evil snarled. " _You said you loved me you Witch!"_

Her eyes snapped open. _What...?_

Ino gasped. " You mean..."

" Sounds like it." Shikamaru sighed.

" Is that even...he's disgusting." Naruto wrinkled his nose. Sasuke growled slightly as the Evil injured Sakura further. He looked from the fight, to Neji's dead body.

" Come one." He muttered, walking over to where Neji lay. Ino knelt beside him.

" What can we do?" She asked. " He's gone..."

" Don't say that." Hinata gasped.

" Y-yeah.." Kiba said, " we'll find a way to bring him back."

" It's not possiable." Shikamaru scolded, " Lets just move him before..."

Blue sparks started flying around them, making a sound like lightning on a stormy night. Ino screamed and Shikamaru threw her onto the ground, him following. Kiba did the same for Hinata and Sasuke for Naruto.

Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened.

Sakura was being...

Blood was running out of every open wound and the blue sparks were being controled by the Evil's hand. She looked as though she were dying.

She felt it as well. The hot fire running through her viens and the intense power of his magic. Her hands came free from behind her back and she slamed her palm into his chest.

The Evil let out a yell and went backwards.

Sakura stumbled slight, grabbed the wall for support and lifted her other hand.

_I call upon,_

_the ancient power,_

_that flows within my veins._

_Stop this Evil,_

_and right his wrong,_

_to help me save this day._

_To freeze his time,_

_and send him away,_

_to relive his pain,_

_from age to age._

A scream fell through the air like a siren. Fire and green sparks surrouded the Evil, consuming him in a hot blanekt of despair. The green sparks were coming from Sakura's right hand.

Then, in a flash of bright light and a last cry of pain.

The Evil was gone.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura stummbled over to her freinds, who were slowly sitting up from the floor. Sasuke ran over as she swaggered dangerously. He put her arm around his neck and set her down next to Neji's body.

Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she put his head in her lap. She clutched his shirt in her hands and closed her eyes.

" I'm so sorry...you tried to tell me...that this would be dangerous."

Hinata burst into tears and Kiba hugged her. Sakura looked over at Neji's cousin. Guilt flooded her heart. Misery increased her pain.

" I'm so sorry Hinata..." Sakura muttered, then looked back down at Neji. She set her hand on his cheek and tried to smile.

" I love you..." She whispered.

Ino covered her mouth, tring to stiffle her sobs. Shikamaru slide his arm around her waist and she burried her face into his shoulder. " It isn't fair. He shouldn't have to die like this."

" We can't do anything!" Sasuke snarled, Naruto's hand fell over his.

" Calm down."

" Calm down?! I can't watch her lose someone else!" Sasuke snarled.

" Will you idiots shut up?" A voice groaned.

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Silver eyes crack open. " Wha..."

Ino closed her eyes as Neji's eyes narrowed, annoyance in thier depths.

Sakura's face lite up in a smile and she slowly erupted into laughter. The other boys sent her a look as though she had gone mad.

Neji's hand came up and covered the one on his cheek. He smiled as her laughter fadded slowly. " I do too."

" What?" She asked.

He chuckled slightly, sat up and crashed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. " You have such a bad memory."

" Don't insult me after that!" Sakura hissed, pushing his away.

Hinata giggled and hugged her elder cousin. " We were so worried."

" Speaking of.." Shikamaru looked down at Neji's stomach. The wound was gone. " killing the Evil must have reversed what he did to you."

" Duh." Kiba snorted.

Sakura stood up and everyone else followed suit. " Grab hands." They did as she said. " Now repeat after me."

_We've recived our prey,_

_he's in our midst._

_Now take us back,_

_from where the power sent us._

Their bodies jerked forwards and they began to spiral around in a circle. Thier hands tightened thier grips and they all hit the hard wooden floor of the houses living room.

Sakura sat up slowly and searched the room for The Book Of Kage. It was under the coffee table ans Shikmaru, who was closest, grabbed it and slide it over to her. She smiled, picked it up and let Neji help her to her feet.

" Pack up everyone. We're going home." She said.

After everyone was packed, they exited the house and Sakura locked the door. She walked down to the path where her freinds stood and Neji held out his hand.

She took it with a smile.

" So...ya think it's over?" Shikamaru asked, nodding back to the house as they started down the path.

Sakura turned her head back and watched as the house faded into the trees.

" I dunno. It may never be."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Angel: -gives readers an evil grin.- THE END! -throws confetti and blows horns-

Sakura: But it says...

Angel: I know what it says!

Neji: So why did you say the end?

Angel: -rolls her eyes- It is the end. The end of When Chemicals React.

So..can anyone guess what my big suprise is?

Sakura: -gasps- OH! I get it now!

Neji:Why do girls make things so complicated?

Shikmaru: Don't ask. You haven't prososed to one yet.

Ino: Excuse me! I'm standing right here!

Hinata: -giggles- I know what it is too.

Kiba: are the guys the only ones who have no CLUE what they're talking about?

Angel: Yep. Tell 'em girls.

All the girls: A SEQUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Naruto and Sasuke watch the other boys hit the floor-

Shikamaru: -grabs his head- Damn it no!

Neji: that's it. I'm moving out of this country.

Kiba: I'm right behind you.

Sakura: B-but...Neeejiiiii.

Neji: Oh don't you dare.

Sakura: -give puppy pout- Please?

Neji: -his eyes twitchs- Oh all right.

-Girls cheer-

Angel: Allrighty then. It's decided. I am making a Sequal. So keep on the alert. It'll be rated M for gore, horror, and Limes. So be prepared! R&R!


End file.
